Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades
by TDog.1997
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase fell into Tartarus, and are trying to fight through Hordes of monsters. It is up to Jason, Leo, and the rest of the gang to meet them on the other side, to close the Doors of Death. This is what I believe will happen in the House of Hades. I do not own PJO or HoO, I am just a fan. Rated T for: Violence, Adventure, and Hurt/Comfort. My first Fanfic!
1. Percy Jackson I

**Percy**

Percy felt he had just gotten brained by Gleeson's club. He coughed a little, then slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up. Searing pain shot up his left leg, so he stopped instantly and looked at his leg. It was bent the wrong way, which would explain the pain. He decided to look at his right leg, it was fine. He tried to look around, he began trying to remember what happened. It took him a moment, but realization sucker punched him. He was in Tartarus…. where in the name of Zeus was Annabeth?

"ANNABETH!" he yelled, a deep pit of dread filling him when all that answered him was echoes. "ANNABETH!" he yelled louder, desperation growing inside of him. _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! She can't be gone, she's around here somewhere!_ He began to get up on his knees, well **knee** more like it, and with a growl, hoisted himself up on one foot. He looked around desperately, "ANNABETH!" He started feeling tears well up in his eyes. Suddenly, he heard something, it sounded like his name.

"PERCY!", _ANNABETH!_ was all he could think.

"ANNABETH! WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled.

"OVER HERE!" Annabeth shouted, she over to the right. Percy began limping over to the right, ignoring the pain in his leg. He began looking around wildly all around, he decided to yell once more.

"ANNABETH! Where are you!" he shouted this time.

"I'm over here!" she yelled, maybe twenty feet in front of him. He began limping over quicker, and saw her running towards him. She grabbed him in a hug, and she was crying. "I-I-I thought I lost you!" she said between sobs.

"It's okay, it's okay." and he realized he was also crying. All he felt was just relief, relief that Annabeth and him were _alive_, alive, and together. They stood there holding each other for a while, but then Percy's legs felt like jelly. He began to slump against the wall, brining Annabeth with him. She looked down and saw his leg.

"Oh my gods Percy!" she yelled, "what happened to your leg!"

"I think when I crashed, my leg hit a rock…." he groaned at the pain. He moved his fingers through his hair, and he felt a stickiness. He looked at his hand and saw blood, he now groaned louder. "I think I also bashed my head."

"Gods…. Percy," She was starting to water again, "You should've just let me fall!"

"Never….. Wise Girl," he said with a smile, "someone needed to watch over you, make sure you didn't kill **all** the monsters." He began to look Annabeth over for any injuries, "Did you get hurt anywhere?"

"Don't….. don't worry about me Percy, I'm fine." She had tears going down her cheeks now.

"Wise Girl, I asked you, are you hurt anywhere?" he made sure there was gentleness in his voice, but also serious enough to let her know he wouldn't back down.

"I-I've probably sprained my wrist, and I've bruised my shin." She said, just looking at him with a look of pity. In her eyes, he could see that she was terrified by the aspect of losing him, it made him choke up.

"Annabeth, I promise, you won't lose me," he said with complete certainty, "never again." She began crying again, she sat in his lap, and pressed her head against his chest. He held her tightly, that way to never let go. They cuddled like that for a while, her crying into his chest, while he comforted her. They probably stayed like that for a while, Percy didn't know how long, nor did he care. A while later, he realized that she had cried herself to sleep. He looked own at her, her hair was covered in dust and webs, but he thought she looked beautiful.

He fell asleep too, and his dreams were of their friends, aboard the _Argo II_. _Leo was steering the ship, while Nico was next to him, helping to guide them towards the House of Hades. Jason was standing by the railings, probably thinking of how they would patch things up with the Romans. Piper and Hazel were below decks, playing cards. Gleeson was beating the stuffing out some practice dummies that they got somewhere. And Frank was just sitting in his room, thinking about… stuff he guessed? It looked so peaceful there that Percy envied them greatly. Then the dream vision ended, much to his despair._

He woke up and saw Annabeth's gray eyes staring at him. She was smiling sadly at him.

"What're you staring at, Wise Girl?" he asked with a smile.

"You still drool in your sleep." she said, chuckling.

"After all these years, you thought that would change?" he asked her. She didn't answer for a moment.

"Percy, I love you." she said.

"I love you too Annabeth." he said, "I'm never going to leave, I'll always be there for you."

"I know, Seaweed Brain." she said with a sad smile. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other. They heard a roar that was a good distance off, still it made them tense, ready to fight.

"I think we should start trying to find the entrance, so we can get out of here." Percy said, rather nervous now. He wasn't because he was scared, he wasn't even concerned for himself, he was only concerned for Annabeth.

"I know Percy, but what about your leg?" she asked with concern.

"Can you help me up?" he asked, Annabeth got up, and stretched out her hand, he took it and she pulled him up. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and they started setting out to find the entrance of Tartarus, so they can close the Doors of Death, and be reunited with their friends…..


	2. Annabeth Chase II

**Annabeth**

Annabeth still couldn't believe the pain that Percy went through, and she came out near fine. _You should've just let me fall!_ was her initial thought. She was happy he was with her, and she felt **bad**, she felt bad that she was glad he was here, in Tartarus, with her. The only reason he is here, is because of her. It's her fault he has a broken leg, it's all her fault.

"Annabeth, it's not your fault," Percy said, "you couldn't have known that there was a web attached to your ankle."

"I know, but-but if I was more careful, this never would've happened." She was choking up, she started to feel her eyes water up again. Percy grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her to look at him and said,

"Annabeth, listen to me, I don't blame you, I blame Gaia, if it weren't for Gaia, maybe we could've lived a happily ever after." Annabeth looked into his eyes while he said it, his deep green emerald eyes. She nodded to show that she understood, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. Percy suddenly groaned in pain as his foot hit a rock, causing her to stop and look at him with pity. "I'm fine Annabeth, stop looking at me like I'm a defenseless puppy!" he said with mock exasperation. This caused her to smile, to which he said, "There's the Annabeth I know and love!"

They kept walking for awhile, then they heard scratchy voices, they were speaking Greek, and they understood it just fine.

"_I'm going to __**destroy**__ that Perseus Jackson!_" said one voice.

"_Not if __**I **__get to him first_" said another. Annabeth and Percy stopped, and they looked around the corner. There were two Telekhines playing… Go Fish?

"I **knew** that game was evil!" Percy whispered.

"Percy, stop joking!" Annabeth whispered, "how are we going to fight them? I don't have my dagger, and you have a broken leg!"

"Here," Percy said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out Riptide, "Take riptide and kick some serious doggy butt!" Annabeth took riptide and nodded. As she turned to creep up on them, Percy grabbed her arm and said, "I love you." and then he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too Percy." and then she started creeping off towards the Telekhines. Apparently the Telekhines were so focused on their game of Go Fish, they never saw her. They only noticed her when she impaled one through the back with riptide, he howled out and then crumpled into a pile of dust. The other one grabbed his sword, but quickly got cut down. She motioned to Percy that it was safe, so he started limping over.

When he got there, he pulled Annabeth into a hug, where he also gave her another passionate kiss. "I'm okay Seaweed Brain." secretly, she was just as relieved as Percy.

"I know it's just, I-I don't want to have to worry about losing you." Annabeth just hugged him tighter when he said that. She realized she had tears in her eyes, and she wiped them off. She looked up and saw that Percy also had tears in his eyes. She saw one tear rolling down his face and wiped it away. Percy looked at her with what looked like absolute-protectiveness. Like he was never going to let her out of his sight ever again, and this comforted her.

"Come on," Annabeth said, pulling away from him, "we need to keep moving." Percy put his arm around her shoulder for support, and they continued their trek through Tartarus. They didn't say much, they didn't need to, they just needed each others company. They heard another roar, this time it sounded closer than before.

Percy groaned, "I think I recognize that roar, can't he just FADE AWAY!"

"Who?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't say his name, especially here, but I've killed him at least twice already!" Annabeth had a pretty good idea who he was talking about now, and she shuddered. They kept walking/limping for another half mile, if she had to guess, when they heard a loud roar, like a bull about to charge. She looked around, and gasped. Percy turned and looked too, and he gasped.

There, was the Minotaur, and he was holding the backpack, along with and axe in his other hand. The Minotaur had a look of pure hatred(at least that's what she thought) on his face. The Minotaur started to charge, and Percy shoved Annabeth out of the way, and the Minotaur swung his axe, and hit Percy with the side of the blade, which sent Percy flying.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed as she saw Percy fly into the darkness, where she heard a sickening -CRUNCH-. The Minotaur roared triumphantly, and turned his attention to Annabeth, who stood up, and had riptide in her hands. The Minotaur charged at her, and she sidestepped it, and swung riptide out, slicing off a horn. The Minotaur screamed out, and smashed into a wall. The Minotaur turned towards Annabeth and swung his axe. Annabeth rolled to the side, dodging the axe my millimeters. The Minotaur kept swinging wildly, and Annabeth kept dodging or parrying.

Finally the Minotaur charged again, and Annabeth threw riptide at the Minotaur, and it sunk deeply into his head. The Minotaur gave a brief, surprised grunt before crashing into the ground, and it began to dissolve. She didn't even go pick up riptide, she just started running in the direction Percy had been sent flying, tears were streaming out her eyes.

She saw Percy about thirty to forty feet in front of her, he was slumped against the wall, not moving. "PERCY!" she screamed….

* * *

**Please don't kill me for leaving it at this cliffhanger, and I'm sorry but the next chapter will be from Jason's p.o.v! And if you kill me! You will not find out what happens to PERCY! So think about that instead of killing me! Anyway, this chapter was a little difficult to write, but then I had a Eureka moment while trying to go to bed! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Jason Grace III

**Jason**

Jason still felt numb whenever he thought of Percy and Annabeth. The news that they had fallen all the way to Tartarus still shocked the whole group. He was blaming himself, _Maybe, maybe if I was faster I could've reached them and helped to pull them up!_ He still beat himself up for letting them down, even though Piper told him it wasn't his fault, he still blamed himself.

For some reason, he wasn't sure why, but everyone actually looked up to Leo as the leader. He seemed to be blaming himself, something about breaking a fortune cookie, and dooming Percy and Annabeth. Leo hasn't even made a joke since then, so it's been eighteen hours, everyone was still in the mode of processing what had happened. Coach Hedge was still pulling out his beard, still saying that he should've blown more stuff up.

Frank was constantly crying, he blamed himself as well, thinking that he should've been fast enough, that it was his fault they fell. It seemed all the guys blamed themselves for what had happened. Nico kept saying that he was careless to get to close to Tartarus, that if he didn't, Percy would still be here to yell at him!

Piper kept going around, trying to comfort people with her charmspeak, it helped them relax somewhat. She was busy a lot, going from person to person, telling them that it wasn't there fault. Hazel blamed herself because she couldn't reach them, that she let them down because she couldn't stretch far enough. _Gods, we're all going insane because we each believe we let them down!_ Jason could feel tears welling up in his eyes, even though he had only known them for a short time, he still felt the emptiness on the ship, it was like a large black cloud had covered the ship with it's cold embrace.

Jason decided that they should probably contact Chiron and let him know what happened. He just didn't know if he had it in him to tell Chiron, that not just Percy fell into Tartarus, but Annabeth as well. He slammed his fist into the railing, _Come on! Percy and Annabeth wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this! They'd want you to get to the Doors of Death, and help them close it!_ Still, it was easier said than done. Jason decided that they would contact Chiron in the morning, so Jason went to his cabin, and went to sleep. He dreamed about Annabeth and Percy…..

_Percy was sat up against a wall, his left leg was bent backwards, and his black wet with blood. He was unconscious, and Annabeth was busy trying to feed him nectar, all the while muttering, "No, no, no, no, he's fine, he'll be alright, he'll be okay!" and "Stupid Seaweed Brain, shouldn't have pushed me out of the way, and get smashed by the Minotaur!" He noticed that Percy was coughing, which was a good sign. Annabeth had tears rolling down her face, and she was trying to be strong, probably for Percy's sake. Then the dream began to fade black….._

"Jason!" Leo yelled, and he sat bolt upright, "Gods, I was beginning to wonder if Coach Hedge whacked you in the head!"

"Leo? What time is it?" Jason asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe… NOON!" Leo yelled, "everyone is waiting for you in the mess!" and Leo waltzed out. Jason got some clean clothes on, and then went down to the mess. They began talking of their plans to get to Epirus so they close the Doors of Death, and get Percy and Annabeth back. Then Jason brought up the sensitive subject, how do they tell Chiron?

"He needs to know, he has every right." Jason stated.

"So your volunteering?" Leo said.

"Sure, since no one else wants to, right?" everyone mumbled in agreement. "Good, so I'll be IM-ing Chiron." And with that, everyone broke up and went in different directions. He went to the bathroom, and prayed to the rainbow goddess. He instantly saw an image of some camper in the reflection.

The camper jumped up and said, "I'll go get Chiron!" Jason waited there for a couple minutes when he heard clippity-clops, and Chiron appeared in the image.

"Hello Jason! Is everything alright?" He said worried.

Jason's throat tightened, and his eyes began to water, "N-No, it's the opposite…." and so Jason delved into his tale, of how they fought Otis and Ephialtes, and stopped before he got to Percy and Annabeth's fall. "Annabeth, sh-she had a web attached to her ankle, and it-it pulled her towards the pit." he took a deep breath, "and Percy, he-he refused to let her fall, so he went down with her, they were holding onto an edge, dangling over Tartarus." he stopped again, and saw Chiron's eyes were glistening, "Percy couldn't hold on any longer, and he refused to let go of Annabeth, so he told Nico to meet them on the other side, and they both fell into Tartarus."

Chiron was silent for a minute, and Jason saw a couple tears slide down the centaurs face. "I guess, I guess their together down in Tartarus." he said, "I thank you Jason, for telling me, I-I had truly hoped that maybe, just maybe, those two would have a happily-ever-after." He said it with such hope, that Jason felt heart-broken for the old centaur. Chiron has trained many heroes, and seen most of the all die painfully. "May Zeus help them, may he protect them." And with that, Chiron cut the connection.

Jason's legs felt like jelly, and he almost collapsed. He exited the room, and walked over to a chair and sat down, with his head in his hands. He was actually crying now, tears falling from his face. _It's my fault, it's all my fault!_…..

* * *

**Two Chapters already! Is it Christmas already! No... I just had some extra time so I decided to write, this chapter. Next chapter will be from Annabeth's p.o.v! FINALLY! You can finc out if Percy's OK! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a good day!**


	4. Annabeth Chase IV

**Annabeth**

"Come on Percy!" Annabeth said, "drink it!" she was holding a thermos of nectar to his lips, and was trying to make him drink it. Percy looked pale in what little light there was, he was still breathing, barely. She was growing more worried for her Seaweed Brain, she couldn't imagine living without him now.

Percy eyes started opening, and he started coughing. "Wha-what happened?" Percy groaned, "I feel like I just got hit by the Minotaur." Annabeth just grabbed him tightly, and started kissing him. She had tears rolling down her face, she couldn't believe how close she had been to losing Percy. They kissed for a few more minutes, then she broke away for air. "Annabeth, I'm okay, I told you, you won't lose me."

Annabeth started sobbing now, and Percy just held her closer. He began trying to calm her down by whispering: _it's okay_, and, _I'll never leave you_'s. Eventually, Annabeth finally got a grip of herself. "Just don't do anything, and I repeat anything, like that again!" she demanded.

"I'll try my best Wise Girl." Percy said grinning, that stupid, cocky grin that Annabeth didn't think she could live without. She began to hold him tighter, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to erase the image of living without her Seaweed Brain. _It's no longer possible for me to live without him_, she thought to herself. "Annabeth, I think we should start going?" he made it sound more of a question.

"Okay, but first, we need to get a splint on your leg." and she began to think of what they should use.

"We could go back and grab those Telekhine's swords?" Percy suggested.

"But they would be too long to be used effectively."

"We could use Riptide to break them a little bit shorter."

"That's… that's a good idea Percy!" she exclaimed, "But, we'd have to go back awhile to get them."

"We don't have much of a choice," Percy said, "I can't get crippled because my leg couldn't heal properly." Annabeth didn't like the idea much, but he was right, what choice did they have?

"You stay here," Annabeth said, "I'll go ge-"

"Out of the question!" Percy interrupted, "I'm coming too." He had an expression that told Annabeth that he wasn't going to back down.

"Fine! You can come along!" She said, exasperated, "It's going to take a lot longer though." In truth, she felt relieved that Percy was coming too, that way he wouldn't be out of her sight.

"Then I suggest we get started." And now they set off back the way they came, which was pretty close to half a mile. When they got there, they saw the dust piles of the Telekhines were gone.

"They already reformed!" Percy exclaimed, "How long before the Minotaur reforms?"

"I don't know, but we need to hurry, look around for their weapons." She said it with a shaky voice, but she was scared. _I don't think Percy could survive another beating like with the Minotaur earlier_. They searched for a couple minutes, when they found them.

"Um, Annabeth," Percy said, "I think I found the weapons." She looked to where Percy was looking, and saw that the two Telekhines were standing there, and they found a couple friends. Annabeth quickly threw riptide to Percy, who grabbed it out of midair, and slashed one, then two of the Telekhines. Then one of the Telekhines decided to play dirty, and kicked Percy's broken leg. Percy yelled out, and collapsed

"PERCY!" she screamed, already flying to him. She had her dagger, and she threw it at the Telekhine who had his blade raised, ready to finish the job. He yelped and exploded. The other one grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. This Telekhine was much taller than Percy, and lifted him easily. "NOOOO!" she screamed out as the Telekhine drew out a dagger, and was about to stab Percy. Percy then kicked the monster in the groin, and the Telekhine dropped Percy, in which the fall hurt his broken leg.

Annabeth took this moment and tackled the Telekhine, screaming, "YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!" and Percy limped over and finished the Telekhine off with a downward arc of riptide. Annabeth went over and hugged Percy gain, already she almost lost him twice in one day. She began sobbing once more into his chest, and he comforted her with more comforting words. After awhile, she gained a control of her emotions again, and became focused on the task at hand.

"We need to make a splint for your leg." she took Riptide, and all of the Telekhine weapons, and she cut a couple of them to two feet long. She measured it to Percy's leg, and it was good. She then ripped off a part of her shirt, and used it to tie the bottom of the two pieces in place, and she made it tight enough so it wouldn't fall off. Then Percy ripped part of his shirt off so Annabeth could use it to tie up the top. Throughout this process, Percy was grimacing in pain, in which Annabeth felt horrible because she was causing it.

After that was done, she helped Percy up so he could test out the splint. Percy still couldn't put his full weight on his foot, but it still helped him move better. "It's a good splint." He said.

"You expected anything less?" Annabeth asked, smiling.

"No, not from my Wise Girl." He then cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her passionately. "I love you Annabeth."

She moved forward, and locked their lips together again. "I love you too Percy." And they began setting off back towards they came.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I was having a little difficulty writing it. Anyway, Next chapter will be from Nico's p.o.v! It will have some action, but I still haven't come up with the exact details. Anyway, I decided that the more followers and reviews I get, the faster I will update! Hows that! I might be making a poll on my profile, "Who's your dream couple of the PJO, and HoO"! So please visit the poll!**


	5. Nico di Angelo V

_**Nico**_

Nico was standing at the front of Trireme, staring off at the sunrise. Percy and Annabeth have now been in Tartarus for a whole day, he wondered if they were still alive. _No! Don't even think if their dead! If they are…. _Nico felt tears well up in his eyes. He blamed himself that they fell, if he had been more careful, hadn't gotten pulled into Tartarus, maybe. He shook his head, _there's no point in dwelling on what you can't change, we have to focus on getting them out of there!_

"Hey, Nico!" Leo yelled.

"What?" Nico yelled back.

"Should I be steering into those thunderclouds?" Leo asked, his voice shrill. Nico quickly ran over to where Leo was. Right in front of them, was one, mother of all storms.

"Why didn't we see those earlier?" he said, practically peeing himself.

"They formed in a matter of…. milliseconds!" Leo said, his voice rising with each word. A crack of lightning nearly struck the ship, and the ship began shaking due to very high winds. "Sweet Mother of all Screwdrivers!" Leo yelled, "Where's JASON!" he practically screamed Jason's name. A few seconds later, Jason came flying up the stairs, everyone else following close behind.

"Jason!" Nico shouted, "Poia i̱ mi̱téra tou Olýmpou, was that!"(What the mother of Olympus)

"I don't know! Maybe it was Coeus?" Jason suggested

"Who?" Nico asked.

"Coeus! The Titan of the Winds!" Jason yelled, "But it can't be him!"

"Why!?"

"Because, he was destroyed last summer!" Jason yelled again, "He was destroyed when Will killed him, and Helios!"

"Who's Will?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, despite the circumstances.

"Before Percy, he was the last Son of Neptune!" Jason shouted back, "He was Centurion of the Fifth Cohort! He sacrificed himself to destroy Helios and Coeus!" **A/N: I will be explaining this in another fanfic story, "Roman Hero". Read to find out more! **Before Nico could ask anymore questions, the ship was rocked by another strike of lightning. They could here a familiar evil laugh, Gaea.

_Foolish, foolish heroes! You fight for a world that doesn't want you, parents who don't care for you! You __**will **__die, just like your friends whom you abandoned, Percy and Annabeth! Even now they are in Tartarus, fighting my legions, and they curse you for letting them fall! Your friends will die, and so will your world!_ and then she laughed, and then it echoed into silence.

The storm was still continuing on, shaking the boat, threatening to throw it of the sky. The message had left them all shaken. _Are Percy and Annabeth really cursing us, do they really hate us?_ that one thought, may scare Nico more then Tartarus itself. They couldn't focus on that, there were a few shapes flying towards them. Jason tensed up as soon as he saw them.

"Great, just great." Nico heard Jason mutter under his breath.

"What's great!?" Nico demanded.

"Gorgons!" Jason exclaimed.

"I thought they faded!" Nico shrieked.

"Well so did I!" Jason said.

"Well, if they get close, Festus has a surprise for them!" Leo said, grinning evilly.

"Oh gods, what are you planning?" Nico asked, terrified of the expression on Leo's face.

"I plan on making a snake barbecue!" Leo said, chuckling now.

"You're going to have Festus torch them, aren't you?" Nico asked, starting to grin as well.

"Why wouldn't I?" Leo said, going into a full out laugh, "I'm gonna have snake steaks!"

"Coach Hedge!" Nico yelled, Hedge approached, "Can you start shooting at those Gorgons? But make sure to miss!"

"But come on! Hitting 'em is the best part!" Coach started whining.

"You know, I could ask someone else to shoot them?" Nico added, making sure to give it a tone that said: "_it's a good idea!_"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! Please don't do that! I'll go miss right now!" And now Coach Hedge started sprinting towards the ballistae. When he got there, he loaded one, then fire. BOOM! Was all that could be heard. He loaded another, BOOM! Then BOOM!, and another BOOM! All the shoots skimmed close the Gorgons, but they all missed.

_Come on, come on! Just another forty yards! _Nico silently stated urging them. The Gorgons were slowly gliding towards them, thirty, twenty, TEN!

"Now Festus!" Leo screamed, and Festus blew out a **huge** inferno! It completely engulfed the Gorgons, and even incinerated their dust. By the time the flames came to a halt, there was nothing left. "WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! You did it Festus!" Leo yelled, everyone started cheering. Nico stopped cheering as a thought crossed him, and it darkened his spirits once again. Everyone stopped cheering and looked at him.

"What's wrong Nico?" Hazel asked him.

"I just realized something." He said gravely.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Every monster **we **kill, is another for Percy and Annabeth to fight."

"So, we what, stop killing monsters?" Jason asked.

Nico shook his head, "No, nut we need to try and avoid them now, with that thought in mind."

* * *

**Hey, sorry for leaving it off short, but I couldn't get any ideas! I'm serious! Give me some ideas! Just Read and Review! I swear, I'll give any of your ideas some serious thought! Or, if you have any questions, I'll answer them so long as it doesn't give any spoilers! But anyway, stay awesome you guys!**


	6. Percy Jackson VI

**Hey guys! I decided to start answering questions that people have asked in the reviews, and to respond to peoples good, made me happy reviews!**

takemeto1nderland: I like it, so far, but just a little question: didn't annabeth have a broken ankle or something? Oh well apart from that, it's really good. Update soon :)**, Annabeth actually had a sprained wrist, and a bruised shin. Percy got a broken leg, and probably a concussion(twice).**

**Well, that's the only review that had a question, so please keep it up, and since I am now on vacation, you can expect an update possibly everyday! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a nice day!**

* * *

_**Percy**_

Percy was **really **hating Tartarus, no question about it. He has almost been killed twice in one day, twice! And the look Annabeth had after each time, it was breaking his heart. If it weren't for Annabethhe probably would've given up and just died. But Percy couldn't do that to her, so he kept going, for her sake.

But dear gods of sweet Olympus, Tartarus was huge! They have travelled two whole miles, he didn't think it was this big when he first saw it, four years ago. The worst part was that they were running low on Nectar and Ambrosia. The next worse part, they had no clue where they were going. They were just wandering around, hoping they would stumble across the Doors of Death.

Percy's left leg felt like it was on fire, and **that** didn't feel pretty. He had to admit, the splint Annabeth made is working very well. He didn't know how he could survive if Annabeth had died from the fall. No, he definitely wouldn't have survived. She was his whole world, her dying, it would've been like someone taking away the oxygen, he would've just withered up and died.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What would you have done if I died?" he questioned.

"I-I-I," she asked, the question obviously upsetting her, "Wh-why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry Annabeth." Percy began, holding her close, "I was just thinking of what I would've done, if you didn't make it."

"But we shouldn't worry about it," she said, choking up, "It didn't happen, we both made it, so we shouldn't wonder about it."

"Annabeth," Percy said, looking into her beautiful gray eyes, "if you didn't make it, I probably would've let the nearest monster kill me." Annabeth started to cry again, but Percy felt like he had to say it, just so she knew how important she was to him. Annabeth began clutching him in a desperate hug, and Percy grabbed her with the same desperation. It really was real, they were in Tartarus, together, so naturally they were scared for eachothers well being.

She began to cry into Percy's chest, and Percy began crying as well. _Why, why couldn't we just get a break! It's been bad thing, after bad thing! Why couldn't we just live happily ever after?_ Percy kissed Annabeth on her forehead. Suddenly, his knees felt weak and he fell back against the wall. She was still holding him, and Percy didn't want it any other way. He looked down at her, her tears stained her beautiful face, he wiped them away gently with his thumb.

Annabeth looked up at him, and he kissed her slowly, enjoying the sensation. Percy could feel her hands going through his hair, when she pulled away and gasped, leaving Percy stunned. "PERCY!" she screamed, "YOUR BLEEDING!" He saw her hands were covered in blood.

"Whoa!" he said, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. The last thing he heard was Annabeth screaming his name.

_Percy heard the two voices he never wished to hear for the rest of his life. He heard Stheno and Euryale, the Gorgons. But they were talking to someone who sounded familiar._

_ "Perseus Jackson is here, in Tartarus!" the voice said._

_ "We know, but we were waiting to attack for you, dear sister." Euryale said._

_ "Then what are we waiting for! Grab your weapons and armor! As soon as we're ready, we'll make him regret ever setting foot on __**our **__turf!"_

_ "But Medusa, shouldn't we just let them sleep, they looked so adorable, crying and snuggling together!" Stheno said, Medusa was the third voice!_

_ "NO! I've been reforming for years! I will now have my vengeance! I will make him a statue, and destroy the child of Athena!" Medusa shouted._

_ "But why not just ler them enjoy eachothers embrace a little longer! There's nothing like watching a young couple in their final embrace!" Stheno said, again._

_ "THEY WILL DIE! We begin going, it should be about twenty minutes anyway! I'm sure they'll be done cuddling by that time!" and now the dream faded..._

Percy bolted upright, startling Annabeth who had fallen asleep in his lap, still holding onto him. She began kissing Percy again, clearly overjoyed that he was alive. He couldn't help but get caught up in the moment a little, and he ran his fingers along her back. but then when she stopped to catch her breath, he remembered his dream. "Annabeth," he said, almost in a whisper, "the Gorgons are coming!" that got her attention.

"The Gorgons!"she shouted, a little loudly, "You mean Stheno and Euryale?"

"Medusa's reformed as well!" Percy said, his voice choking up as he saw the expression on Annabeth's face. "We need to get ready, they said they would be here shortly."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"In my dream." Percy said. He noticed that Annabeth was trembling, "What's wrong?"

"I-I-It's just, we can't fight all three, and I don't want to lose you!" she was beginning to have tears form in her eyes now.

"Annabeth, we can do this, we can fight them!" Percy said, looking into her gray eyes, "And then we'll find the Doors of Death, and get out of Tartarus!" She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"How though, we're out numbered, and we're in no shape to fight them!" she sounded so demoralized, that it broke his heart.

"Annabeth, we can do anything together, I mean, we killed Medusa when we were twleve!" Percy said, trying to comfort her. That's when they started to hear the hissing sound, like the snakes on the Gorgon's heads. He grabbed riptide, and Annabeth grabbed her knife. They began to try to keep their eyes protected, so they wouldn't accidentally look into Medusa's eyes.

"Ssssoooo, we finally meet again, Perseus Jackson!" Medusa's voice could be heard.

"Long time, no see, Snake Breath!" Percy said, keeping his eyes averted.

"_Percy_!" Annabeth whispered urgently, "use my cellphone!" and she handed him her cellphone.

"No offense, but I really don't want to take pictures of her!" Percy stated.

"No, Seaweed Brain! Use it to cut off her head!" she hissed.

"Oh. Right. I knew that!" he hissed back. He took her phone, switched it to camera mode, and began slowly moving towards Medusa. Naturally, being the dumb brained idiot he was, he forgot about Stheno and Euryale. He heard Annabeth scream, and then something hit him like a snowplow! He looked up from the camera, and saw Stheno had tackled him.

"Sorry Percy, but don't worry, Annabeth will join you in the Underworld!" and then Stheno giggled. She was about to dive her blade down when she squawked and blew up into dust. He saw that Annabeth slashed her while she was distracted. Euryale roared and charged at Annabeth, but forgot that I was nearby, so I swung up onto one knee, and rove the blade into Euryale's chest. Her eyes bugged out, and then she exploded. That left only Medusa.


	7. Percy Jackson VII

**Hey everybody! I am now posting this... awesome... CHAPTER! I feel very proud of it! So I am here to answer reviews!**

Guest: I hope Percy is not dead... oh please... no! don't kill Percy :))) hahaha. **NEVER! I AM HURT, DEEPLY HURT, that you would think that I would do such a thing! I will never, and I mean never, break up my favorite coupling, Percabeth! I wanted them to get together since I read the first book! I would never destroy them!**

ThaliaBeauregard: Great:) **Thnk you, I always do appreciate short, one worded reviews. My brain can't process big words, so I thank you for being merciful on my brain! LOL! (I don't have a small brain... I think)**

* * *

_**Percy**_

Percy could Medusa laugh, and that's when he knew she was still somewhere nearby. He was beginning to get really ticked off at Medusa, she just kept creeping around, probably calculationg the best way to kill them. Percy had Annabeth go behind him so she would be easier to guard, and so he wouldn't be too worried about her safety. But Percy had to keep looking through the cellphone to try to find Medusa.

"You are pathetic, little hero!" Medusa taunted, "You cannot save yourself, and you'll fail Annabeth!"

Percy began to feel his blood boil, "Come and fight me! Unless you're too scared, Snakeface!"

"Alright... if you insist!" She replied. Percy could see some movement to the left. He turned in that direction, and immediately got hit from the right. The cellphone flew out of his hands and Percy immediately closed his eyes. He felt claws rake his exposed back and he shouted out, already feeling the warm blood soaking his skin. Percy could feel Medusa grab him by the throat and lift him up. "Prepare to die! Son of Poseidon!" and then he could feel her tightening his grip.

But then Medusa gave a yelp, and she exploded into a pile of powder, her head rolling away. Percy let out a gasp for air while he fell, and he hit the floor. He could feel someone grab him and begin crying, that's when he knew that Annabeth was with him, and that they survived a _second _encounter with Medusa. They did it together, just as they always did things. He let out a sigh of relief, but then he felt the pain in his back and remembered he was bleeding. "Annabeth, my back, I'm bleeding!" he whispered/moaned.

"Oh gods!" she cried out, and flipped him onto his back, then let out a gasp. "Percy, I-I-Oh my gods!"

"I know! It also hurts!" he replied.

"I don't think that we have enough Ambrosia!" she managed to choke out. Percy began to feel himself going pale.

"Do you have anything to wrap it with?" he asked, "you can use what's left of my shirt." He was starting to get scared becuase the edges of his vision began to get blurry. In a sense of desperation he took of his shirt and handed it to Annabeth. She didn't have time to flush at seeing him shirtless. she just began to cut it into large strips so she could use them as bandages. After that, she sat him up and started to wrap them around his wounds. When he looked around he saw a lot of blood. _That can't be my blood, it's too much! _He started to feel panic rising into him. He also started to feel really dizzy again.

"Percy, look at me," Annabeth ordered, and he turned to look at her, "You-you're going to b-be okay, you hear me, you'll be okay." Percy could see that she was having tears run down her face. _This can't be the end, I can't leave her! _That thought put new strength and determination into his exhausted limbs. "There, that's as good as I can get it, but we only have enough Ambrosia to stop the bleeding." Annabeth said.

"Do whatever you think is best!" Percy now said, quite shakily.

"Of course we're giving you it Seaweed Brain!" She replied, using his nickname, and he smiled at it, "I'm not letting you die on me now!" She put the canteen to his lips, and he pushed it away so he could ask her something.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked, still quite shakily.

"No, you didn't let any of them by." She said smiling, "Now drink Seaweed Brain!" Percy now put the canteen to his lips and drank what was left. The blood stopped gushing from his wounds, but it didn't seal them. That meant that he would carry them as scars for the rest of his life, a constant reminder of what they went through in Tartarus. Percy couldn't help feeling guilty, _We used all the ambrosia on me! What if Annabeth gets hurt? What will we do then?_

Percy didn't have a chance to continue thinking, becuase Annabeth hugged him in a death grip. She was now sobing into his chest for like the third time in a single day. He felt his willpower crumble, and he began crying as well. He cried because seeing Annabeth crying also made him cry. Annabeth looked up at him, and he kissed her, it was a long, desperation filled kiss. They broke apart for air, and then Annabeth kissed him back. They continued on like that for awhile, but then Percy remebered something.

"Annabeth?" He asked, "I just remebered something."

"What?" She asked.

"I'm shirtless, and we're making out." He stated. Annabeth started blushing, Percy almost laughed at her expression, but he knew that would ruin the moment.

"Well, you do look good without a shirt." she said getting up, "it's actually a really nice sight." Percy started chuckling at the comment. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"How much more do you think you can take?" She asked him, "becuase, I-I don't want to lose you." She was starting to tear up again, Percy couldn't allow that.

"You're joking right! I could take on all of Tartarus and Gaea herself! At least, so long your with me." He made sure to add emphasis on the _'so long as your with me' _part. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too Annabeth."

* * *

**And I decide to leave off on a happy note for once! Finally Percy isn't about to die, and no demigod died yet! Such a happy chapter, _please note sarcasm_! Anyway, I will probably be updating tomorrow, so keep an eye out for the new chapter. As always, Have a Nice Day!**


	8. Nico di Angelo VIII

**Hey folks, I just want to say sorry for the long update! It took me a while because my computer got attacked with viruses that completely wiped it! So I finally got past the attack, and have this chapter, just for you! Now, time to answer reviews:**

ThaliaBeauregard: Love this! Maybe silena and beckendorf will come in somewhere...?** Um, sorry but probably not. I just don't want to make any backwards progress, based off what Rick Riordan wrote. It's a good idea, but I probably won't do that in this story. It is a good idea, so I will give it thought.**

Captainforkz: Awesome! You wirte almost exactly like Rick Riordan! ***GASP* *Faints because of such a compliment* I'm okay, I'm okay! WOW! Thank you, that... wow. You don't know hhow much it means to me to hear such a compliment! Thank You! Seriously, thank you!**

**And now, for one last matter. I want to thank you for your support. Because of you, my story became part of the "Best Percy Jackson Community Ever!" so because of that, the first person who sends me a PM, I will put their idea into the next chapter! It has to be from Jason's p.o.v! So start writing!**

* * *

**Nico**

After the encounter with the Gorgons, the whole group felt down. The more monsters they kill, the more Percy and Annabeth had to fight. So they were in a really big predicament. So now they were all separated throught the _Argo II_, just trying to get themselves thinking of something. Nico kept going back to that moment, just before Percy fell. _Don't worry, I'll bring them to the Doors of Death, and we'll get you back. _Each hour that passed, was another hour where Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus fighting the legions of monsters. They had to be quick, and get to Epirus, the location was in the Vikos Gorge, and the entrance had two Cerberus statues flanking it, with green fires in their eyes.

In one more day, they would arrive in Epirus, and then the real work would begin. They will have to pinpoint where the entrance is, which is a twenty kilometer area. All Percy and Annabeth had to do was survive, and meet them at the doors. It didn't seem like much if you think of it like that, and leave out the details, like the legions of monsters guarding it. The entrance was in an ancient temple, the House of Hades, dedicated to his father. There would naturally be traps and tests, so he tried to brace himself as best as he could. Nico didn't know what traps they would face, what sacrifices that would be necessary. It didn't matter, the entire world was depending on them to be saved. He couldn't help thinking how unfair it was, _We're just kids!_

As they got closer to Epirus, they could feel the tension rising. It was almost to the point of unbearable, Jason was always practicing his sword skills on the test dummies. Piper was probably sitting nearby, looking into her dagger or something. Hazel and Frank were hanging out, in which Nico didn't approve, but surrendered attempting to fight. Meanwhile Leo was at the front of the Trireme, looking at a map, and making sure they are on the right trail. It was amazing how Leo has been transformed into a leader, he's more serious, he doesn't make as many jokes. Nico was expecting Jason to become the leader, but was very surprised when Leo took charge. Leo seemed to be the only one who managed to get past the incident, he probably still blamed himself, but just didn't show it.

As much as Nico hated to admit it, Leo looked best fit to leade them. He seemed to have matured more than anyone, he was a different person. Not like when the Eidolon possessed him, but he just drastically changed his personality. There are still times when the old Leo manages to show himself, the Gorgon bonfire was an example. He couldn't help but admire Leo, shouldering all the responsibility onto himself, just like how Percy would. Just thinking about Percy seemed to bring him to the brink of tears, but then again, it did the same with everyone else. Leo was staring at a map of Epirus, mostly of the Vikos Gorge, where the temple was located. Leo kept nodding to himself, and then crossing out something, or jotting something down. Nico seemed to be the only person who Leo confided in, constantly asking him where the approximate area is, or just how big of an area they should start with.

"Leo," He would say, "for the thousandth time! I was a bronze jar! How would I be able to remember which trees were by the entrance!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" Leo would reply quickly, then he would be quiet for two minutes, and then blurt out another question! Sometimes, even Leo couldn't be quiet, but then, Nico would be worrying if something was wrong. _I want Leo to shut up! But then, if he did, I would think something was wrong! There's no way to win!_ Nico then realized that the sun was setting, and they would have to start picking watch. Nico always volunteered for first watch, and Jason volunteered for second. That left third and fourth watch, and five to choose from. So Nico just stood on the deck, and let everyone else decide who would be the others watches.

Most of the time, Nico would just stare out at the world, and try to imagine what Percy and Annabeth are doing at that moment. Were they sleeping? Fighting hordes of monsters? Or, were they dead? All these thoughts would pass through his head time, after time, after time. But tonight, Nico felt even more anxious, he just couldn't stand still. He didn't know why, but tonight, he felt something was off. Nico pushed the thought aside, and tried to enjoy the time to himself, which lasted about one hour. That, is when he saw some shapes in the distance. At first he thought they were birds, until the wind blew towards him and he smelt something horrible. Monsters.

"Hey! Hey! Everyone! Get up here quick!" Nico shouted as loud as he could. Jason flew up the stairs, and Leo came behind. They asked him what, and he pointed at the shapes. "They smell like monsters."

"You can _smell _them!" Piper asked, scrunching up her nose.

"No, I could see them!" then Piper looked at him confused, "Of course I could smell them!"

"How?" she asked.

"I don't think a pigeon smells like gym shorts, dipped in sulfur, and then combined with axe spray!" Nico retorted.

"Okay, but which monsters are they?" Frank asked, gasping for air. _When in the name of Hades did he get here?_

"I don't know, for the sake of Zeus!" He was pretty much annoyed, "I think we'll find out when they get closer!" And then that's when they saw what they were, _Dracanae!_

* * *

**Hey, sorry that this chapter is a bit of a filler, but... I couldn't think of much. Anyway, you guys are awesome, and as always, Have a Nice Day!**


	9. Jason Grace IX

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter! It was quite fun to write! So now I will be answering peoples reviews:**

Captainforkz: Oh my gosh! A cliffhanger! Another amazing chapter! **Thank you! I actually found that chapter a little hard to write, mostly becuase it was from Nico's p.o.v! So thank you!**

SunnySketcher11: How interesting. May I ask why Percy keeps getting hurt and nOt Annabeth? **Well, Percy's personality is that he would rather sacrifice the world to save a friend. So in order to keep Annabeth safe, he would rather use his body as a shield. So that means he will get hurt a lot, just to keep Annabeth safe.**

**So that's all, remeber, please review, I like to hear your guys opinion on how the story is!**

* * *

**Jason**

_Great, just great! Dracanae, being flown by robotic pigeons!_ Jason couldn't help but want to smack the life out of Leo, just because he couldn't smack Vulcan. Those stupid pigeons were carrying the Draecanae. The Draecanae are women, their upper half is human, while their lower body is two snake bodies. They were armed with spears and shields, while wearing leather armor. Jason pulled out his Gladius, Frank gripped his bow, Hazel pulled out her spatha, Leo took out a screwdriver, and it turned into a _xífos_, Nico took out his Stygian blade, Piper took out Katoptris, and finally Coach Hedge took out his bat.

They were as ready as they could ever be, problem is, there was about twelve Dracanae. This was going to be an uneven battle, but what did that matter. _Since when are battles __**not **__uneven! _Jason thought, smirking. "Why are you smiling Jason?" Piper asked, undoubtedly curious.

"Since when are battles **not **uneven, that's what I was thinking." Jason replied.

"Oh." was all she said. Jason couldn't help but notice that Piper looked a little nervous. Jason grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her. She smiled at him appreciatively, so Jason let go. The Dracanae were about twenty yards ahead, and he could see them very clearly. They looked just like the legions of Dracanae from the assault on Mount Othrys. That was the same battle where Will got killed, sacrificing himself to destroy Mount Othrys. Jason shook his head to clear his mind, _I can't let myself get distracted thinking of the past._ Frank knocked an arrow, aimed carefully, and released. The arrow flew to the Dracanae on the far right, and she went down. He quickly knocked another arrow, aimed at the next one, and fired, another Dracanae disintegrated. _He has __**really **__good aim_. Jason was impressed that someone so bulky could have such great accuracy.

"Good shot." he said, complimenting Frank.

"Thanks." Frank replied. He quickly drew an arrow, but one of the Dracanae threw her spear. Jason watched it, like it was in slow motion, as it sailed towards Frank. Frank looked horrified as the spear got closer, and went straight into his left shoulder. Frank gave out a silent scream, and fell down back wards, his hand shakily grabbing the spear. Frank's blood was gushing from the wound, Coach Hedge was already next to him. Coach Hedge picked Frank up, grumbling about missing the fight, and brought him below decks.

Hazel started to follow the, but Jason grabbed her shoulder and said, "We need you here, CoachHedge can handle it." Hazel nodded, and went back to her spot by Nico. The pigeons were now over the Trireme, and dropped the Dracanae. The Dracanae immediately charged as soon as they landed, and the Demigods charged at them. Jason began fighting the one in the center. He blocked a stab at his chest, rolled under her shield slam, and swung upwards, cutting off her arm. She screamed out, and he finished her off with thrust to the head. Another Dacanae took her place and tried to stab again, this time, it it left a small cut on his ribs. He swung at her head, and she blocked it, and attempted to stab him again, which he rolled to the right. He got up and threw his Gladius at her, it nailed her in the chest, and she exploded into powder.

He grabbed his Gladius, and saw Piper on the ground, with a Dracanae about to finish her off. He ran towards her, and then deflected the spear while it was traveling downwards. While the Dracanae was distracted, Jason stabbed it in the ribs, and it disintegrated. He helped Piper up, and she smiled at him. What she did next surprised him, she kissed him. He was definitely shocked, and stood there for a second. It felt like his brain turned to mush, and he wanted to stay like that, but then Leo yelled, "Earth to Jason and Piper! A little HELP!" it shocked him out of his trance. He looked over and saw that Leo was bleeding from his left arm, and he was trying to fight two Dracanae. Leo swung at the one on the left, and caught it in the throat. But that was a mistake, becuase it left his stomach open for the one on the right. Jason watched in complete horror as the second Dracanae impaled Leo in the stomach.

Leo's face turned pale, and blood began dripping from his stomach. Jason stood there, shocked for a moment. Then rage took over and he charged at the Dracanae, and leaped into the air, and slashed the Dracanae, slicing it in half, up and down length. It blew up, but Jason was completely focused on Leo. "HEDGE! HEDGE! GET UP HERE!" he yelled as loudly as he could. Jason took off his shirt, and cut it in half. Then he put both halves of the shirt on either side of Leo, trying to stop the bleeding. Coach Hedge came up, saw Leo, and he paled. He quickly grabbed Leo, broke the spear shaft, put him over his shoulder and went below decks. Jason was now filled with complete rage, and so was everyone else, the rest of the Dracanae didn't stand a chance.

The battle was quickly finished, and all the Dracanae were now piles of dust, so Jason used the wind to get rid of their weapons and dust piles. Afterwards, he and everyone else, went below decks to check on Leo and Frank. Frank was fine, his shoulder wrapped up in bandages. It was mostly Leo who everyone was worried for, he was unnaturally pale, and his whole abdomen was wrapped in bandages. Leo looked so helpless, so fragile, looking like he was. He was breathing, but very faintly.

"Everyone," Coach Hedge said, his voice sounded strained, "Leo probably won't be up for a while."

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Becuase, he's in a coma." Coach Hedge replied...

* * *

**So here's the new chapter! Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger, but I thought it would be appropriate to leave one right here! Anyway, as I said earlier, please leave reviews, I like to hear what you guys think of the story! As of right now, there has been 2,038 views! You guys are awesome! As always, Have a Nice Day!**


	10. Annabeth Chase X

**Hey everybody, I am going to answer your reviews, and make sure to see the message I left at the bottom!**

Captainforkz: No! Leo! Oh my gosh! You killed my Leo! Yet another incredibly realistic chapter! **Correction, Leo's in a coma, he's not dead, I still have plans for him. And thank you for the compliment, thank you. P.S, I really like your name, stay awesome!**

Booksmj7: cool story! :) **Thank you, I mean it. I actually really like your stories! I really, really, really do! Keep up the awesome work, and you stay awesome too!**

Guest: THIS IS AN AMAZING FAN FIC. YOU ARE PRETTY AWSOME AT WRITING. THE CLIFFHANGER WAS GENIUS AND YOU HAVE ME HOOKED. KEEP BEING AWSOME. (::) (::) (::) cookies for you. **Thank you, I loved the cookies! And I really appreciate you calling my work genius, especially after what I've been dealing with recently(explained at the end.) This is actually my first fanfiction story, so thank you. And you keep being awesome too!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth, after a few hours, finally managed to convince Percy that they should stop and get some sleep. He was very stubborn on this issue, but she finally convinced him. Percy looked horrible, he was considerably pale, which would figure, since he almost bled to death. Percy kept saying that it was nothing, but she could tell that his wound still hurt. _It's my fault, it's all my fault,_ she kept thinking, _he keeps getting hurt because, he keeps using himself to shield me._

If Percy died, because he was trying to protect her, she... she didn't know what she would do. Percy's wound had stopped bleeding, and now they were all out of Ambrosia. Percy blamed himself, he kept muttering how they shouldn't have used so much of it on him. She couldn't believe how selfless Percy was, he didn't care about himself at all. Annabeth felt sick to her stomach everytime she thought about how many times he was willing to sacrifice himself for her.

Annabeth tried to tell him, on more then one occasion, that if _he _died, _she _wouldn't be able to live. And Percy would hold her close, and give a kiss, and comfort her, saying that she won't lose him. She couldn't help but keep worrying about him, he can't swear that he won't die, he's only trying to comfort her. All these thought and more were racing through her head as they kept trying to make progress throught Tartarus.

"Annabeth," Percy said, out of the blue, "Quit blaming yourself for me getting hurt."

"I'm not." she lied.

"Pfft, and I'm a Satyr." Percy retorted.

"Percy, you know Grover doesn't like it when people say that!" and they both started chuckling. Finally they calmed down, and Percy grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her. He broke apart, and Annabeth kissed him back. They went on for like that for a few minutes, and she broke apart, and looked into his deep green eyes. Annabeth didn't know how long she looked into his eyes, a couple seconds, or a few hours. _All that matters, is that we're together_. And Annabeth began to feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Annabeth, whats wrong?" Percy asked.

"It's just," she began, tears flowing down her cheeks, "why can't we ever get a break?" And Percy pulled her closer into a hug, and it felt right being in his arms. It still didn't seem real, that they were truly in Tartarus, it wasn't some horrible nightmare. Percy slumped against a wall, still holding Annabeth, and probably would never let her go. She looked up at him, and saw his eyes were a little misty too. She reached up, cupped his face and gave him another long, passionate kiss. She stopped, and cuddled up against him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. She began to feel safe, and fell asleep.

_Annabeth could see the Argo II, but the atmosphere was depressing, and what she saw didn't help either. She saw Hazel and Piper pushing piles of monster dust over the edge, and Frank helping as best as he could, his shoulder was wrapped up, and his arm was in a splint. The dream shifted, and now she was in the Infirmary, Jason, Coach Hedge, and Nico were all standing to the left of... Leo? Leo was lying, unconscious, on one of the beds. He was abdomen was wrapped up in bandages, and more to the top right corner, it dark red from blood. He wasn't moving, but she could see he was breathing faintly. And Coach Hedge, Jason, and Nico were all arguing._

_ "What do you mean, 'He's in a coma'?" Jason yelled._

_ "I mean just that, he went into it because of blood loss!" Coach Hedge yelled back._

_ "But, it-it can't be real!" Jason yelled, his eyes getting misty._

_ "I'm sorry Jason, but there's nothing I can do." Coach Hedge replied, his voice softer then earlier._

_ "Jason," Nico said, "He's right, Leo's just in a coma."_

_ "What do you mean, ''just in a coma'?" Jason growled._

_ Nico toomk a deep breath and said, "He could've died, in fact, he should've died, that's how much blood he lost!"_

_ Jason looked at Nico for a second, then said, "So, he's still alive?"_

_ "Yes, but he'll be like this for Zeus know's how long." thunder boomed, "Zeus doesn't even know." The dream shifted again, and now she saw Camp Half-Blood, they had put up Palisades all along Half-Blood hill, and the Satyr's were all dressed in their wooden armor, clubs in hand. The campers were also dressed for combat, even the Hypnos cabin. Clarisse stood at the front of them, and to the right of the campers, were the Hunters of Artemis, Thalia at their head. The hunters were dressed in silver-like leather, and had their bows at the ready._

_ In front of the Palisades, the rows of the Twelfth Legion were advancing, the Second and Fifth Cohorts at the front. She saw that Clarisse take a deep breath, then turn to everyone, and she said, "Remember, we are not going to kill them," she began, "They are going to try to kill you, but you must not kill them." she took a breath, "They are confused, they don't know what really happened, but we will make them regret attacking us!" the campers cheered, thought they were obviously still unsure, "We have to hold them off, we must stand our ground!" she was about to say more, but Thalia stepped in._

_ "For the Gods!" Thalia yelled, "For Percy and Annabeth!", Clarisse immediately added her voice, And all the campers, hunter's, and Satyr's repeated the cheer, and began charging at the lines of Roman demi-gods. The dream ended, just as the two lines met..._

Annabeh woke up, and saw Percy had fallen asleep. He wasn't drooling, for which she was thankful for. She kept holding him, enjoying his company, even if he was sleeping. She kept replaying the dream in her mind, trying to sort out what she saw. _Okay, so Leo somehow got put into a coma, and the Camp is being attacked by the Romans._ She kept thinking about the details, over and pver, making sure she didn't miss something. she so busy thinking, that she didn't notice Percy woke up, until he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Wise Girl." he said.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain." she said, smiling. She looked into his deep green eyes, and she could see his feelings for her, his protectiveness, his love, and his happiness of being with her. She closed her eyes, and put her head against his chest, trying to think of how to explain her dream. Annabeth almost didn't want to tell him, because if she did, it would rui this moment. But she knew she had to tell him, since he has told her his dreams before.

"Percy," she began, "I had a dream, one that you need to know about."

"What is it?" Percy asked her, and so she told him all the details, everything about the dream. By the time she had finished, Percy had his eyebrows furrowed, as he tried to think. _He looks cute when he's confused and trying to think about it,_ she thought to herself. "So... Leo's in a coma," he began, and she nodded, "and the camp is being attacked by the Legion." she nodded again, and Percy also began nodding, letting her know that he finally put the puzzle together. "Well, aren't our dreams always fun!" he said, and Annabeth giggled.

"But," she said, "we need to focus on getting out of here." Percy nodded, looking sad once more, so Annabeth kissed him. She stopped, and Percy kissed her back, and once again, she found herself very comfortable, and safe, being with him. Percy broke away, and got up, heling her up, and didn't let go of her hand.

"I love you Annabeth, and I always will." he said, making her feel giddy.

"I love you too Percy, and I always will." and now they started walking, hoping they will reach the Doors of Death.

* * *

**Okay, here I am going to say it. I have recently got some very upsetting responses, and it isn't in the form of reviews, it's in the form of PM's. I don't care, if you don't like my story, but don't threaten me, I get angry when you do that, and please, stop insulting me! People have been telling me I am a shitty writer, that I should go die in a ditch because no one likes my writing. Well, I don't care if you hate it, stop reading it then! And I seriously don't need this, okay, I like writing, I like this story, and I'm going to continue it, no matter what you think! So, next chapter will be from Jason's p.o.v, as always, Have a Nice Day!**


	11. Jason Grace XI

**Hey guys, sorry for the really long update, but I finally got a Eureka moment, and was able to finish this chapter. So, I am going to reply to your reviews:**

mkc120: Great start! I love how much fluff is in this- just enough! :) **Thank you, I appreciate it. It is really awkward for me to right the fluff parts, so I appreciate it that you say it is good. I also like your story, the Letters to Fanfiction, good work, keep it up!**

Olympus97: That was great! You truly are a great author. Keep writing and just ignore the flames.** Don't worry, I have every intention of ignoring them. And I thank you for saying I am an awesome author. It really helped my morale, thank you!**

awesomeness: love it. keep updating, please!** Thanks, always good to have another supporter. I will keep updating, so don't worry!**

TB: Don't listen to those pm's. They are bitter and need and are just taking it out on you. From one writer to another, your stories are really good. Ignore those jerks, m'kay? Keep writing! Looking forward to what you got next! :)** Thanks, another vote of confidence! Um, one question though, have I read any of your stories, because you said your a writer. I think you'll enjoy this chapter, so I hope I didn't disappoint!**

Captainforkz: People have said that to you?! That's awful and shows how cold-hearted people can be. I actually love this and your writing style and that fact that you think my name is awesome. And the reason I got upset over Leo is that I'm his number one fan girl. . Another great chapter!** I know, people can be so cruel, but you guys who like and support my story, your the best! And your name is really cool, I almost wish I called myself something along those lines. And don't worry, I have no intention on killing Leo... yet. Anyways, I think you guys will like this chapter.**

* * *

**Jason**

Jason still felt the cold anguish, even though it was three hours later. Everyone else on the ship could feel it, a cold hand of despair settling over them all. He could still see the battle clearly in his mind, every last detail. The parts that kept coming back to him were when Piper kissed him, and then Leo getting impaled. He still could feel Piper's kiss on his lips, and he laso felt the mind numbing horror of watching Leo get stabbed. He blamed himself, knowing that if he had been paying attention, Leo never would've been hurt.

Jason couldn't feel guilty about kissing Piper, in fact, he was **glad** that he kissed her. He shouldn't feel bad, and he knew that the only reason he felt like that, was because Leo had been hurt. _I shouldn't be feeling like this, I mean, I didn't do anyhting wrong by kissing her!_ That is the argument that went on inside himself, and it was tearing himself apart. He knew that Piper felt just as bad as he did, same reasons. He hadn't talked to her for the past few hours, and he felt guilty about it. He just couldn't bring himself to get up, and go to her when he still felt bad about Leo. He decided that he would talk to her later that night.

He had noticed that Hazel spent a lot of time by Leo's side, and Frank was with her. Jason smirked to himself as he thought of what a couple they were, they were right for eachother. He could tell that they really liked eachother, and they were always talking, or hanging out. He felt a pang, as he realized that he and Piper have an amazing relationship.

So he decided that he was going to see her, let her know everyhting is alright. So he went down the flight of stairs, and walked into the mess. He didn't see Piper there, but Nico was there. "Where's Piper?"

"She's in her quarters I believe." Nico replied, still looking into the distance, deep in thought. Jason decided to talk to Nico later, see if he was alright. He went across the mess, and down a few more steps. The quarters were in front of him, so he went to Piper's room, second on the left, and knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice sounded hoarse, like she had been crying, and Jason felt bad immediately.

"Just me." he replied. He could here some shuffling around coming from inside, and some footsteps, and the door opened.

"Hi Jason." she said, her eyes were puffy.

"Hey Piper." he replied back, albeit he didn't know what to say.

"Look, I just want to say sorry for what happened during the fight." She said. Piper's eyes were getting misty, and her voice was shaking. "I understand if you hate me."

"No." Jason said, "No, I don't hate you, and it wasn't your fault what happened to Leo." He pulled Piper into an embrace, and she put her head into his neck. He kissed the top of her head, and the rested his chin on it. He was mostly trying to calm her down, comfort her, and also let her know he loved her. _I love her_, he said to himself. He lead Piper into her room, and sat down on the bed.

"Look at me." he told Piper, and she did, "I love you." Piper looked up at him, and she kissed him.

"I love you too." Piper said. Jason's heart felt like it was doing relay courses, he assumed it was out of happiness. He kissed her now, and his brain felt like mush. Words couldn't describe how he felt, that's how happy he is. He put all the emotions he felt into that kiss, to show her how much he cared for her. For the first time since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, he was truly happy. He broke apart for air, and looked into her eyes, they had changed to blue, his blue eyes.

Jason broke apart for two reasons. Reason one: it was getting late, and reason two: if they kept going, they were gonna do something, and he didn't think they were ready yet. He hadn't realized that they had come to the point where they were laying down on her bed, and she was on top of him. _Well, time flies when you're having fun._ he thought to himself. He started to get up, after rolling Piper off of him, when she grabbed his shoulders, and asked, "Can you sleep here, with me, tonight?"

"Wh-what?" he asked nervously.

Piper rolled her eyes, "No, we're not going to do anything."

"Oh, okay." he replied awkwardly.

"I just mean, maybe we can sleep in the same bed, and cuddle." _Okay, the way she says it, makes it seem less awkward_, he thought again, _and besides, what the harm_.

"Okay, sure, why not." he said, trying to relieve the awkwardness he created. So he layed back down, and wrapped his arms around Piper. She, in turn, snuggled against him, and put her head onto his chest. Piper fell asleep in no time, and Jason just watched her sleep. _I could get used to this,_ he thought to himself, _besides, she looks cute when she's sleeping._ And Jason felt his eyes grow heavy, and he closed them, and had a very troubled dream.  
_Jason was at the mouth of a large cave. On either side of it were two black cerberus statues, their eyes glowing green fire. __**Where am I?**__ He looked around, and saw Nico, and beside him was... himself. __**Right, it's a dream.**__ And next to him, was Piper, holding his hand. Frank and Hazel were beside them, and so was Coach Hedge. They were all looking at the entrance.  
"Here it is," Nico said, "The entrance to the House of Hades." __**So that's where this is.**_

_"What should we be expecting in here?" Frank asked._

_ "Traps, falling floors, flying spikes, etcetera." Nico said, calmly._

_ "Right, so we have a job to do." Dream-Jason said. "Let's go save Percy and Annabeth." They began filing into the entrance, and the dream shifted..._

_ Now there was a large room, and there were pressure plates everywhere. Nico was in front of them all, finding the right path._

_ "Okay, just follow my lead, and don't so much as breath on any of the other tiles." and Nico continued, and everyone else followed his lead. Nico kept walking, and then, suddenly, the plate he was on began making a grinding noise. Nico had a horrified look on his face, and a large two-meter-long spike shot out of the wall, and stabbed him throught the chest._

_ "Nico!" Hazel shrieked. Dream-Jason grabbed Nico before he fell, and Nico was still breathing, but was bleeding heavily. The dream faded black..._

Jason sat bolt upright in Piper's bed, covered in sweat. He looked all over the place, trying to remember where he was, and then he remembered. Piper was already awake, since she wasn't in the bed. _What the infernum was that about._

* * *

**Bum, bum, bum! I kind of hinted towards a future chapter. So I hope you guys like this. And... if you remember, in Chapter 5, I believe, I had Jason mention a character named Will, he's the main character of another story I'm writing. Som if you're curious, go see "Roman Hero: Unveiling the Unseen", and tell me what you think of it, I only have the intro up. Also, sorry if this chapter seems a little awkward. But, keep staying awesome. As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	12. Nico di Angelo XII

**Hey guys, I just had the urge to write this early, and so hear I am. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it does have a fight scene, so I hope you like it. Now, I am going to reply to reviews:**

Captainforkz: "yet..."? Don't kill him! Or Nico, I love Nico too! I liked how you made this really fluffy, but it wasn't really awkward. Keep writing! **Yes, I only meant the yet part because I have many ideas, and that may be one of them. But if your worried about Nico, well I only write what I believe will be in the next book.**

saltwater10: I can't believe people have said that to you because this story is really awesome! I like the fact that you have original ideas and you are fab at writing so keep going! :) **Thank you, I appreciate this compliment. I try to keep my ideas original, but it gets a little hard. And i try my best to write well, so thank you for the support.**

Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: Are people really saying that sort of stuff to u? Omg what's wrong with them your writing is amazing that's not right! They're just jealous! I'm really sorry, I know how u feel, I've been bullied. So yeah. I really love u're story and if there's anything I can do to help, lemme know. Here are some cookies to make u feel better (::) (::)(::) **Yes, I know, people can be so mean. And thank you for saying those nice stuff, I appreciated it. By the way, I loved the cookies, LOL!**

**So that's all the reviews, so I hope you like this chapter, and stay awesome!**

* * *

**Nico**

Nico felt horrible that he couldn't help Leo, but he came to terms that it isn't his fault. _Leo's in a coma, he's not dead,_ he constantly reminded himself. It has only been one day since that happened, and everyone looked to him. It felt weird, being the center of attention. He didn't want to be the leader, he never asked for it, but they made him leader anyway. _Now I know how Percy must've felt during the war._ They looked to him, to lead them to the House of Hades, from there, they would be trying to get to the Doors of Death, and saving Percy and Annabeth.

Nico had no idea why they would look up to him, and not Jason. He couldn't control the ship, his dad was the least favorite god, but that didn't stop them. _I think Jason would be a better leader,_ and he would. Jason had led the attack on Mount Othrys, and had led his whole camp, but they didn't look up to him as the leader. He wished that he had some experience leading people, then this would be easier. _Pfft, since when has any war been easy._

"So, where are we headed?" Coach Hedge asked.

"Head to the Vikos Gorge," he replied, "that's where the entrance is."

"You know that's a twenty kilometer area." Hedge replied.

"I know, but I've limited the search are down to five kilometers." Nico said, he had spent the past days and nights, identifying landmarks that he could see through his... jar. He managed to limit the search are to the five kilometers, which should take about two days of searching to cover. The entrance is a large cave, with two Cerberus statues, with green fire for eyes. _That should make it a little easier to find._

"Whatever you say." and Coach Hedge steered them in the general direction, "it should take about twelve more hours to reach it." And then they heard a sound that he hoped he would never hear again, metal-wings-flapping.

"Skatá!"(shit!), Nico yelled, "Not again!" he looked over the edge of the railing, and saw from the south-east, were another squadron of metal pigeons. And, they were carrying... Laistrygonian Giants. "Jason! Piper! Hazel! Frank! Get your gaïdoúria up here!" Jason came flying up the stairs, Hazel and Frank were behind him, and thirty seconds later, Piper came. "Grab your weapons, we have GIANTS!" he yelled.

"What! You can't be serious, we can't be that unlucky!" Frank exclaimed.

"I'm sorry princess, but we are that unlucky! Go grab a dagger, or something!" Nico yelled back, and everyone went scrambling down the decks to the armory. Jason came back holding his gladius, Hazel had her spatha, Piper had Katoptris, and Frank had a machaíri. He pulled out his Stygian blade, and they braced themselves for the giants.

"Pfft, it figures we have that much bad luck." Jason muttered.

"Well, at least we're no in Tartarus." Nico muttered back to him. At that moment he could see fout giants, and there are six of them. Coach Hedge was in a batter's position, like he was ready to hit a homer. The Giants landed on the stern, and began charging at them. The giants were wearing some sort of material like iron, and two were holding hammers, while another used a pike, and the other held a double-bladed axe. Jason ran forward, and began fighting one of them with a hammer. Nico ran forward and attacked the one with then axe. Hazel and Frank tag-teamed the one with the pike, and Coach Hedge attacked the last one.

He ducked between the giants legs, and rolled up and stabbed it's back. The giant howled in pain, and whipped around, swinging the axe in wide arc. Nico knelt, and the axe passed an inch above his head. He stabbed straight forward, stabbing the giant in the knee. The giant howled, and fell onto his knees. Nico jumped up, somehow doing a flip in the air, and came up behind the giant, he then cut off the Laistrygonian giants head.

He turned and saw that the other giants had been finished off, and Everyone surrounded the last giant. The giant looked over the railing, smiled, and jumped over. They ran to the railing, and saw the pigeons struggling to carry the last giant away. "Well, talk about being lucky." Hazel huffed.

"I don't understand what the hades just happened." Frank breathed.

"The giant... just got away." Jason said slowly, "I don't understand how that happened."

"Neither do we, but we don't have time to continue thinking bout that." Piper said, "We have more company." and she pointed towards the east, where another squadron of robotic pigeobns were coming from.

"Great, they're Telekhines, and Draecanae." Nico muttered.

"Why can't we get a break," Hazel huffed, "first Gorgons, then Draecanae, and then Laistrygonian Giants, and now Telekhines _and _Draecanae!"

"I don't know! At least when we kill them, they stay dead!" Nico muttered the last part. "We better get ready, I have a feeling it will be a long battle." And it was, it was a long and grueling fight. There were twelve Telekhines, and and six Draecanae. Everyone had wounds, and it was obvious that there may not be enough ambrosia for everyone. They got all of the major wounds healed, but they still had some left over by the time the ambrosia was used up. Jason had a long cut, starting at his collarbone, and going all the way to the top left of his abs. Nico had a slash across his cheek, and Frank's wound had opened up again. Other then those, everyone else had only minor cuts.

"Well, I pray to the gods that this is our last encounter for the day." Nico stated, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, and I'm going to bed." So he went off to the guest quarters, he called them his, and went to sleep. He had a very troubled dream...

* * *

**How'd you like it, was it boring, or was it good. Tell me how you feel about it, and don't forget to view my other story "Roman Hero: Unveiling the Unseen"! But stay awesome, and As Always, Have A Nice Day!:))**


	13. Nico di Angelo XIII

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy ythis, it was pretty fun to write. So now I'm going to answer peoples** reviews:

Guest: i really love this story the best one yet keep it up!** Thank you, I know a lot of people have told this is a good story, but your the first to tell me that it's the best one. Keep staying awesome... whoever you are! LOL!**

jason8926: This chapter was awesome! Keep being genius! **I try my best to make the chapters good, so I'm glad that you think they're awesome. And will try to keep my genius streak up!**

HyperViper: I really like the story. It was a little crazy at first with all the crying, but I'm warming up to it. Great Work! **Yeah... sorry for all the crying. I just figured that because they were all friends, and they were close, that it would be emotional. But I tried to make the reasons they were crying seem real enough, and I think I did a pretty good job. But thank you for liking my story!**

XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX: Important fact, well it's like already too late. But, ah it take nine days to fall into Tartarus/go into. Well. . .it's of no use now. :b** Yeah... that is a little too late. But I don't think I probably would've listened to that anyway, I don't think Rick Riordan will. But thank you for the advice.**

Captainforkz: It wasn't boring! And let me predict the dream! Tha cruel Fates allow Leo to die, and everyone is sad :( Two chapters in one day! Yay!** Um... no, but not entirely wrong, everyone is sad. But I was pretty impressed with the two chapters in one day** too!

saltwater10: Another awesome chapter, well done :) **Thank you, I try my best.**

**So, that's all the reviews, now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Nico**

_ Nico could tell that he was in the Argo II. There were seven people standing in front of one of the walls. They were going to be hanging up two bronze plaques, he couldn't read what was written on them. He was able to identify the people, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper... Leo? The other two people he couldn't see because it was dark. The atmosphere on the ship was filled with sorrow, everyone was in mourning, he didn't know why. Hazel stepped forward, and placed on one of the plaques._

_ "We'll miss you, rest peacefully in Elysium." she whispered something else, probably the name, but he couldn't hear it. Jason stepped forward and he hung up the other one._

_ "It's gonna be boring, without you here, keeping order." Jason smiled sadly, and went to stand next to Piper. The dream shifted..._

_ Now he was standing at Camp Half-Blood, and campers were having their wounds patched up. The area outside of the camp was covered in soot, broken arrow shafts, and some patches of blood. He could see that all of the warriors were exhausted, the Legion's lines were retreating._

_ "How many casualties?" Clarisse asked._

_ "Twenty-three are wounded, about nine Satyrs are dead, along with twelve wounded Hunters." A son of Apollo replied, shaking his head while looking at a clip-board. _

_ "Harvey, is anyone dead?" Clarisse said, asking Harvey, the son of Apollo._

_ "No, but if we don't get cracking, we may lose six of the wounded." Harvey replied, looking at his shoes._

_ "Okay, just get them up and about, we need everyone." Clarisse said. The dream shifted once more..._

_ Now Nico was standing in Tartarus, a place he had hoped to never see again. He saw in the distance, Percy and Annabeth hurrying towards him. They seemed to be trying to run from something, he didn't know what it was yet. He could hear a large, long roar, and it was very close._

_ "We can't outrun it forever." Percy said._

_ "We can try." Annabeth replied. As they got closer, Nico realized that Percy wasn't wearing a shirt, or rather, it was cut up, and tied into strips covering his back. Annabeth was helping to support him as he was limping, thy were going as fast as they could._

_ "Look, we're gonna have to fight it, one way or another." Percy said, stopping Annabeth, making her look into his eyes. "We should fight it here."_

_ "Percy," she said, "you aren't fit to fight the __**Chimera**__!"_

_ "We have to do it, whether it's here, or at the Doors," he replied, "I'd rather fight it here, then when it has it's friends." Annabeth nodded slowly, and she pulled out her dagger. Percy uncapped riptide, and they turned around. His vision faded to blackness..._

Nico woke up, drenched in sweat. _What in the name of Hades was that dream about?_ he rubbed his eyes, and held his head in his hands. He shook his head, and went over to his dresser and got dressed. Someone began knocking on his door, "Yeah?"

"It's me, Jason," the reply came, "We need to discuss some things in the mess, whenever your ready."

"I'm on my way." Nico replied. He pushed the door open, and proceeded to the mess. When he got there, everyone was already sitting at the table, they were all eating cereal. He didn't feel hungry, so he plopped down on the bench, "What's the emergency?"

"Okay, so we all have this question on our minds," Piper started, "What should we expect in the House of Hades."

Nico took a deep breath, "The first room, there is a pressure-plated room, if you step on the wrong plate, you get killed by spikes."

"That sounds lke it will hurt." Frank muttered.

"Yeah, it will." Nico replied, "In the next room, there is a hallway, and it is covered with trip wires," he explained, "if you step on the wire, and twelve pendulum blades will drop."

"Is there anyway past that?" Jason asked.

"Children of Hades, or Pluto, can detect which way is safe."

"Well, that's good." Hazel sighed.

"But we can easily make a mistake, just like anyone else." Nico could see that everyone in the room was tense. "Next, there will be a floor that drops, and we'll be impaled on spikes, but that will only happen if someone steps on the pressure plate."

"Anything else?" Frank muttered/

"No, we just proceed down a hallway, and we'll come to a large room where the Doors of Death are, and then we get Percy and Annabeth out, close the doors, and we go home." Nico decided there was no need to share his dream, at least, until he understood it better.

"You make it sound so simple when you say it that way," Jason spoke up, "but didn't you say that the doors need to be closed from both sides."

_Right... almost forgot that part, _"How about we cross that bridge when we get there." Nico knew that someone had to sacrifice themselves to close the doors, but he didn't want to think who would do it.

"So, let's just go back, do our own things, and we'll reach Vikos Gorge in several hours." Everyone separated and went there separate ways, except for Hazel.

"Nico, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, just didn't get good sleep last night." _and that's part of the truth._

"Okay, if you need anything, you can always ask me, okay?" she said, obviously not believing him.

"Okay, I will." he replied, and hung his head in his hands. _How will Percy and Annabeth fight the Chimera?_

* * *

**BUH, BUH, BUH! Cliffhanger. Okay, so what do you guys think. Was it a little sloppy, was it okay, was it great, you tell me. So I am writing before school, so that's why it may seem a little rushed. But O hope you guys enjoy this, and As Always, Have a Nice Day!**


	14. Annabeth Chase XIV

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter seems to have been made a little hastily. I'm writing before school again, so hear it is!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth could feel her heart pounding, she kept taking deep breaths. They were in a small room-like area, and they were facing the direction where they came. Percy held Riptide with both his hands, she stood next to him with her dagger. Percy had convinced her that they should fight the Chimera, since they would have to face it sooner or later. She heard another long, terrifying roar, it gave her goosebumps.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "it's going to be okay." he smiled at her reassuringly, unfortunately, it didn't help. She could now hear the monster thundering down the pass they were facing, each step sounded like a cannon being shot. Another long, deep roar was released, and she knew that the Chimera was watching them from the shadows of the dark pass. Annabeth could see Percy grip his sword tightly, and she found herself doing the same with her dagger.

The Chimera walked out of the shadows, crouching low to the ground. Annabeth could feel her breath catch in her throat, already feeling a panic just by looking at it. The Chimera's lion head was glaring at them, eyes glowing like red rubies. It had an Antelope head on it's back, which also glared at them with poison green eyes. The snake tail hissed at them, it's eyes glowing a dark and hideous purple. It started to walk around them, trying to find an opening, and pounce on them.

Percy raised Riptide over his head, ready to slash down and kill the monster if it got any closer. She could feel the monsters eyes bearing down on her, and she began to feel afraid. Annabeth raised her dagger and pointed it at the Chimera, the tip of her dagger was shaking a little bit. Percy moved in front of her, blocking her from the Chimera. Ready to use his body as a shield, which she didn't approve. The Chimera growled, and it's Antelope head brayed, and the snake tail swung back and forth, trying to determine where to strike.

"Percy, get out of the way." she demanded.

"No, this fight is on a personal matter," Percy replied, "this thing bit me at the arch, and I'm not going to let you get hurt." She started to feel angry at Percy, that he wasn't letting her fight. Percy didn't take his eyes off the monster, and he kept shuffling, keeping his back to Annabeth. She knew that he was going to need her help, but he would never admit it. Percy was too loyal, always determined to let himself get hurt before anyone else.

The Chimera growled, and it's tail hissed, and it looked annoyed. It kept stalking around them, making fake lunges to try to throw them off. Annabeth began to wonder if it was waiting for something, reinforcements or something, but then it charged with a loud roar. She rolled to the side, and Percy rolled to the other, but as he came up, he swung his sword out, catching it in the ribs. The Chimera roared and swung at Percy, but he rolled, now it turned on her. She could see it's eyes glowing with hatred, pure hatred. It lunged at her, and she rolled under it stomach, stabbed her knife up, pulled it out, and rolled to the side.

Annabeth saw Percy take a moment to look at her in awe, she gave a quick shrug, but they had to pay attention. The Chimera got over it's wounds, and turned to Percy, it charged at him. Percy rolled to the side, and threw Riptide, but it glanced off it's collar, and went spinning away into the darkness. She saw Percy dodge to the side and narrowly avoid the Chimera's paw. Percy took off in the direction where Riptide went, and Annabeth braced to fight the monster, but that wasn't the case. The Chimera began chasing Percy, and it was catching up. She started sprinting after them, praying that she will be able to help.

Annabeth turned a corner and saw the Chimera on top of Percy, and Percy was keeping his mouth away from his body, and forgot about the snake tail. She could see the snake tail slowly creeping towards his legs, where it could easily sink it's fangs into his leg. She started running, but it felt like she was watching in slow-motion, and she saw the tail arc up, and bite Percy's shin. Percy howled out in pain, and Annabeth leapt onto the Chimera's back, digging her dagger into it's scruff. While the Chimera was distracted, Percy thrust Riptide, which he managed to find, into it's mouth. The monster fell silent, and she saw Percy roll out from under it, just as it collapsed.

Percy stood up, took a long breath, and started groaning. She ran over, and saw the wound, the place where Percy got bit. "Percy!" she screamed, "You-you-got bit!" her eyes started to tears up, and she grabbed Percy in a hug, and wasn't going to let him go.

"It's okay-" Percy started.

"NO! Bo it's not okay, your going to die of the poison!" she shrieked.

"I said it's okay, because I can use the water in me to postpone the poison." he said with a look of pain.

"Ho-how long will you have." she whispered, still crying.

"Six hours, seven max." he said, "But we need to get to the doors, as fast as possible." He looked at her, she could see that he was scared, and she knew that crying wouldn't help him. She gave him a kiss, only because she didn't know if it would be their last one. Percy kissed her back, and then she broke away.

"Come on," she said, "We need to get you to the doors, because I'm not going to let you die." Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they started going down the tunnel, but they could hear the sounds of a great host.

* * *

**BUH, BUH, BUH!** **What do you guys think of Percy getting bitten! He only has seven hours, at max! He needs to find the doors, so I want to hear some theories! Seriously, I won't update until I have four new reviews, so get cracking! As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	15. Jason Grace XV

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and now... Time to answer reviews! By the way, I was impressed, 11 new reviews!**

Guest: the storyis awesome nice twist the chimera I think that they should find the doors then aftr the battle it is 7 hours and percy well...** ...What? Percy's dead, he's saved? What do you think will happen. But I, unfortunately, cannot tell you anything, because that would give it away!**

Nightrunner144: oooh, ooh, i know. percy is about to die, he volenteers to stay in the underworld to close the doos. annabeth stays with him. they both die. their parents take pity on them and their friends and bring them back to life. *bows and cathces flowers* great fic **That's a good guess, but I cannot tell you either, for that would be revealing. I guess, if you want to find out, you must read the rest. All will be revealed in due time, young grasshopper...**

Guest: Here's 1 review! Great story! Update soon! **Thank you, I appreciate every review, no matter how small.**

HarryLuvsGinny4Ever22: Oh no! Percy got bitten! *Gasp* Love the story, update ASAP! **MWAHAHAHAHA! Yes, Percy got bitten, And thank you, I appreciate the support!**

my bff is a vampire freak: BABABA BAAAAAAA...BABABA BAAAAAAAAAA...  
Poor Percy. If they could just find a stream of clean water, they'd be golden, like at the arch. Well, that water wasn't exactly CLEAN, but...you know.  
Sincerely, my bff is a vampire freak. **He is able to use the water inside of himself. People are 70% water, so for every hour, he uses 10% of the water in his body to keep the poison at bay. Remember, Percy and Annabeth are still wandering around trying to find the Doors of Death.**

Nath Solitude: I like it! please update soon! **I updated as quickly as I could, so I hope you enjoy!**

glitter puppy: Love ur story! Please please please, puuuuuulease don't let Percy die (even though I don't think ur planning on that) keep updating! **Were you attempting to read my mind... Because in math I felt this weird feeling in my head, well more then usual. LOL! But, I can't tell you what I plan to do...**

Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: He's gonna die? Noooooooo! But Anna won't let him so that's ok** For all you know, he could still die. Because if the fates decreed he should die, well, Annabeth can't do anyhting about that.**

Captainforkz: You wrote that before school? Wow! And oh no! Percy got bit! **Yes I wrote it before school, and it took a really long time! I spent 45 minutes writing, and I almost missed the bus. But I'm glad you like it, and yes, Percy got bit!**

* * *

**Jason**

Jason was looking out over the railing, looking at the Vikos Gorge. It, was, massive. Like a bajillion times bigger then New York City. There was no way, even with the help of the Gods, they could search through this in a single day. Nico kept assuring them, he knows where the entrance is. The problem, was getting through the traps. Nicos words kept ringing in his ears, the explanations of the traps. The first room is pressure-plated, step on the wrong plate and dart-spikes shoot at you. The second room, was a hallway, where tripwires ran everywhere, setting one off brought pendulum blades down. And the third room, a fake floor, where one wrong step drops the floor, leading to giant spikes at the bottom.

The House of Hades, does not sound like fun. And they would be leaving Leo on the ship, and he would be defenseless, Coach Hedge was coming with them. He told them that Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus, and it was his job to protect them.

"Jason?" Piper asked, "Nico wants to see you." and Pipe grabbed his hand, making his whole arm feel tingly.

"Thanks Piper." and Jason kissed her forehead, and let go of her hand. He went down the stairs, expecting Nico to be in his quarters.

"He's by the prow." Piper yelled, he could swear she was stifling laughter. Jason felt his face heat up, and went back, towards the front of the Trireme. He saw Nico leaning against the railing, his sword in hand.

"You ready Jason?" Nico said as he approached.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jason asked.

"You have a semi-powerful aura, not as powerful as Percy's, but still pretty strong." Nico explained.

"Thanks," Jason muttered, not happy about being weaker then Percy, "So what did you want?"

"We'll be at the entrance in twenty minutes," Nico replied, "Make sure everyone is ready,"

"Okay." and Jason started to turn around.

"Oh, and Jason!" Nico shouted, he turned around, "I mean armor, multiple weapons, shields and helmets, we won't survive without them." Jason felt a shiver go up his spine, but there was no wind.

"Okay, will do." Jason started to turn around, and looked behind himself one more time. He saw that the shadows were forming armor around Nico, like vambraces, a breastplate and backplate, and greaves, and a helmet that had black horse-hair on top. The material looked like rock, probably Stygian Iron.

"Jason, close your mouth before you become a flytrap!" Nico said, chuckling. Jason wasn't aware that his mouth was hanging open. He didn't know that Nico could do that, and it really shocked him to see it. Jason started walking to the armory, and told everyone he passed by to go get armor. He strapped on his breastplate and backplate, grabbed his gauntlets and shinguards, and pulled on his helmet, which had a white horse-hair plume going left-to-right.

He looked around and saw that everyone else was getting their armor on. Frank was helping Hazel with her back straps, and Coach Hedge was wearing... treebark armor? Piper was strapping on her armor, but was having difficuly. Jason went over to her and helped her, tightening her vambraces, and adjusting her breastplate. When he finished, he gave her a quick kiss.

Now they went to the wall and grabbed their weapons. Jason grabbed his _Gladius_, and he grabbed a spear, strapping it to his back, and he grabbed a _Xifos_.Piper grabbed a _Xifos_ and attached it's sheathe to her waist, she put _Katoptris _in it's sheathe on her left side. Frank grabbed his bow, twenty arrows, and a _Konto Xifos_. Hazel had her _Spatha_, and she had a spear strapped to her back. Everyone was ready. They all looked like Ancient Greek soldiers, ready for a big fight.

Jason looked at a nearby clock, it had taken them seventeen minutes to get ready. "JASON!" Nico's voice yelled.

"What?" Jason shouted back, already running towards the prow with everybody else in tow.

"We got company waiting in front of the entrance!" Nico yelled, "Maybe a whole company of Draecanae and Telekhines!"

"_Futuis_! Like we needed more problems!" Jason growled, as he reached Nico's side. And he was telling the truth, in front of the entrance were close to 140 Telekhines and Draecanae, and they were all in armor, and all armed to the teeth.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if this seems a little shorter then usual, but I wanted the fght to be in the next chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed, and I may be updating again tonight. As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	16. Percy Jackson XVI

**Hey guys, here's the new update, like I promised, two in one day! Now, time to answer reviews:**

glitter puppy: I love the story and how you can update so fast!? (I've tried, failed miserably, *sniff*), keep it up! Cookies for you! (::)(::)(::) **Thanks for the cookies! But I seem to be able to write fast when I'm tired, so... I seem to be able to update fast that way!**

TB: Percy isn't going to die right? That would ruin all the GREAT work you've done so far. What if he died right towards the end but the gods bring him back? (Namely Hades.) Enough drama to give people a heart attack but wouldn't totally and completely destroy people's hearts, lol. Keep writing! **Thank you for saying that I've been doing great work! I appreciate it! But I unfortunately I cannot reveal any of my plans, though I will give you all a warning... In a couple chapters, you might want a tissue box.**

**So that's that, and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy had gotten bit by the Chimera. He was using his bodys supply of water to keep the poison away from his heart, and it drained the hydration from his body. The worst part about it, Annabeth was terrified now. She refused to so much as let go of him, and everytime he groaned in pain, she would begin to sob, and it tore him apart. Now he was surviving for Annabeth's sake, he needed to live. She became his sole reason now, that's the thought that kept him going.

It has been one-in-half hours, and the the doors were still not in sight. A noise had begun to grow, like steel clashing steel, and cheering. It had been growing louder, little-by-little, and now it was only louder then a whisper. That, that noise, was how they new they were going in the right direction. At this point, one mistake, one bad turn, and it will be all over. He began to feel exhausted, it was dehydration, the poison was spending his bodys water, and slowly killing him.

Percy swore he could hear drums, battle drums. The beat was still quiet, but he knew he could hear it. They were getting closer, and that meant closer Gaeas hordes. He began to feel wobbly on his knees, and he could hear his breath becoming shorter, and more forced. For the past one-in-half hours he could feel his strength ebbing away, slowly and painfully. Each step pained him, each breath raked his body, and the poison kept advancing.

"Annabeth," Percy said, stopping and grabbing her by the shoulders, "you need to leave me." and it destroyed him to say that, but he didn't want her to see him die slowly.

"WHAT!" she shrieked, "NO! I'm not going to leave you, we're going to get through this, together!"

"Annabeth, I can't go much farther, I can hardly walk." he said, as calmly as he could, but he felt his eyes get misty.

"No, I-I'm not leaving you! I can't, I won't!" she yelled, tears rolling down her face.

"Annabeth, if you leave me, maybe you can get to the doors sooner, and be saved," he started, "I don't want to bear the thought of you not making it."

"What? And imagine how I'll feel Percy!" she said, "I won't be able to make it without you again! I had to do that for eight months, and I don't want to do it again!" Percy's willpower crumbled, and he collapsed against the wall, and he began crying. Annabeth gripped him in a hug, and she began crying too. He realized that, if Annabeth wouldn't leave him, they didn't have anytime to lose.

"Annabeth?" he choked out.

"Yeah?" she replied, her voice sounded broken.

"If your not leaving me, then we have no time to waste," he said, "can you help me up?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." and Annabeth got up, and she reached out her hand. Percy grabbed it, and she pulled him up. Percy cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. If he didn't know better, he could've sworn that was their best kiss yet. He enjoyed it more because it might be their last.

"Annabeth, no matter what happens, I want you to know, I love you. I love you more then life." Percy told her.

"I love you too, so much." and Annabeth pulled him into a desperate hug. Percy let her, and held her with the same urgency.

"Now, let's go find these doors." Percy said, smiling. Annabeth nodded, she was smiling too. They started walking off, and it went very well, at least for a while. Percy was able to enjoy her company, not that he didn't enjoy her company earlier, but now it seemed bitter-sweet. Now, he was dying, and now he realized just how short their time together has been. He wished it would never end, except he wanted the whole, in Tartarus part to end. He wouldn't mind Paris, or Rome, he wouldn't even mind his moms apartment, anywhere would do but Tartarus.

Now, if he had been paying attention to his surroundings, he would've noticed the sound of flippers hitting stone. He didn't notice them until the arrow whizzed past his left ear. Percy was snapped back to the real world, and he spun around, accidentally twisting his broken leg. He growled out in pain, and he now saw five Telekhines, and two Draecanae. "Dear Zeus, you're kidding me right!" he could almost hear the thunder.

"GET HIM!" the Telekhine in the front yelled. This was no ordinary Telekhine, this one was a good three-in-half meters tall, and he had a **huge** war-hammer, like, this would've made Hephaestus jealous. It was large, it was mean looking, and the hammer looked like it was gold, _Imperial Gold_. This Telekhine had obviously taken it from some dead roman demi-god.

The rest of the Telekhines were in armor, and so were the Draecanae. _These guys are a patrol, which means we're getting close!_ was his thought. Hequickly uncapped Riptide, and Annabeth was at his side with her dagger. The first Draecanae got close to him, he slashed out, catching its head, and she exploded into powder. He looked and saw Annabeth kill a Telekhine, and another had snuck up behind her, poised to kill. Percy thrust his sword, killing the Telekhine. Annabeth whirled around, and saw him, and flashed him a smile. Percy smiled back, adn he turned around, and killed the last Draecanae.

"BAH!" the large Telekhine growled, "Always have to do it yourself!" he charged Percy, swinging his hammer in a swift downward stroke. Percy dodged it with a yelp, feeling the air from the swing. "I am Sfagi!" the Telekhine roared, "I am the third-in-command of Porphyrion! Tremble in my wake!" and he swung down again, Percy dodged again. Stone shattered and flew under the Telekhines blow, and he was scared for a second. But he regained his posture, and swung Riptide, catching Sfagi in the leg.

Sfagi roared, and kicked Percy's hand, sending Riptide flying. Percy saw Annabeth fly, digging her dagger into the Telekhines neck, and she held on. Sfagi roared again, and he began twisting and turning, trying to shake her off. Percy lloked around, grabbed one of the Draecanae's spears, and when he saw an opening, drove the spear in. It caught Sfagi in the waist, but Sfagi didn't blo up, he roared, flung Annabeth off, ripped out her dagger, and broke the spear shaft. He then had a look of murderous rampage, and he ran off, fleeing into the darkness.

"Percy!" he heard Annabeth call.

"I'm here, I'm okay! Are you fine?" he called. Percy saw Annabeth come towards him.

"Of course I'm fine." she said, and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, but it still sent shivers down his back. He broke apart, and looked her in the eyes.

"I think that he may have left a blood trail!" Percy said, looking to the side and seeing Sfagis blood.

"That's a good idea!" Annabeth praised him, "let's go!"

* * *

**Okay, so now they have hopes of reaching the Doors of Death! YAY! Also, I would seriously advise telling me what you think about the story, because it's coming to a close soon, just ten more chapters! I also want you to tell me what you'd like to see in the story! As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	17. Nico di Angelo XVII

**Okay, so here is the newest chapter! I tried to make the battle seem energetic, but also quick, because I know you guys like Percy and Annabeth more. So, here you go, I'm gonna stop talking and answer reviews:**

Ace1412: To tell the truth what I really want 2 see is Nico some how get a girlfriend. It could be some character that you create or you could even use a current character like Reyna. Now that would be cool 2 read. I can't wait for the next chapter. Hope you have a nice day! **Ummm... well, I guess I could, I never thought about that, but your right, I could. The thing is, something is gonna come up that will make some of you people cry. *SPOILER***

**So... I'll admit, I was disappointed that this was the only review. I ask you guys all the time to give me reviews! If you give me ideas, I think about it! Seriously I want more reviews! So, here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Nico**

They were all peering out at the company of Telekhines and Draecanae. They had apparently seen the _Argo II_, because they were all armed and in formation. There was a cyclops there, and it was obviously the leader. It's breastplate and backplate looked heavy, and it had pauldrons. The pauldrons had human skulls decorating it, at irregular intervals. It had massive shinguards, extending a couple feet over his knees. It had gauntlets, they looked like mittens, but they were the same material as everything else. He wore a full-face helmet, leaving one small hole open for the eye. The helmet had ram horns on the side, which made it fearsome. This cyclops had spear, and a shield the size of an NBA backboard. This cyclops was twenty feet tall at least, it made Tyson look like a baby.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Jason asked.

"How about we get Festus to torch them." Frank suggested.

"Festus only listens to Leo, and he's out of comission." Nico replied. It was true, Festus only listened to Leo, anyone else risked becoming a barbecue. "I think the biggest problem, will be that Cyclops." and that was true too, this Cyclops looked like he could throw a garbage truck five miles. They would be able to handle him, if it weren't for the rest of his friends. The company of all those Telekhines and Draecanae made this very difficult. He couldn't see any other way, except to go right through them.

"Why can't anything be easy?" Hazel muttered.

"We're demi-gods, since when is anything easy." Nico whispered back.

"Well, I think we should get the party started, don't you?" Jason asked.

"I think it's rude to keep them waiting." Nico said. Frank nodded, and he dropped the rope ladder. The ship was about 200 yards from the enemies, so they had time to climb down. Nico was the last to go down, he kept an eye on the baddies. He got down, and looked at everyone. They nodded their heads, showing that they were ready. "Frank, fir your arrows, keep moving, try to thin their ranks." Frank nodded in understanding. "Jason, Coach Hedge, and myself will be advancing in the front." Jason, and Coach Hedge showed their understanding. "Piper and Hazel will be behind us," Nico said, pointing to the two, "you'll be reserves, if anyone looks like they need help, go help them, that includes you Frank."

"Alright, but what about the Cyclops?" Frank asked.

"Try to avoid him, if possible, but in all, leave him to me." Nico stated, making it clear that there are to be no exceptions. Everyone nodded, and they started jogging towards the enemy. They got closer, now only 150 yards away, and Frank was firing, one, two, three, then he jogs a little while, then one, two, three, repeat. They were now 100 yards away, Franks arrows were having an obvious effect. Gaps were appearing in the moster lines, and Nico could hear the Cyclops roaring orders. 50 yards away, and Jason started yelling, so did Coach Hedge, and Nico joined them.

They smashed into the lines, stabbing and slashing, or bashing. Nico sliced one Draecanae, then killed a Telekhine, and turned and stabbed another. His Stygian Iron blade flashing like a dark shadow, and monsters fell before it. He turned and saw two Draecanae ganging up on him, he swung his blade out, caught one in the neck, and the other thrust her spear at him. He rolled to his side, and swung out with his blade, slicing it in the ribs. He stood up, and saw that Frank was helping Jason fight a platoon of Telekhines, and he saw Hazel and Piper helping Coach Hedge batter a squad of Draecanae. The Cyclops began lumbering towards him, and it yelled at him, "I am Kepherotyte, I am seconf-in-command to Enceldaus, who is made to defeat Athena!" it roared, "You cannot hope to beat me!"

_He has one Hades of a big ego!_ Nico scoffed. He charged Kepherotyte, and ducked under one of his spear thrusts. He came up behind the cyclops, and stabbed him in the back, it bounced harmlessly off his armor. Kepherotyte turned around and stabbed his spear downwards, Nico lunged to the side, narrowly avoiding it. While he was on the ground, he kicked the cyclopses shin, but he laughed as if he were just a fly. He grabbed Nicoby the neck, and brought him up close, "You see, you have no hope!" Kepherotyte hissed at him, "I told you that you couldn't beat me!" he started laughing.

"Hey idiot!" Nico yelled.

"What, insect!?" he yelled.

"Next time, don't make the hole for your eye so big!" and Nico drove his blade home. Kepherotyte sreamed in pain, and began crumpling into powder. The monsters, seeing their leader dead, dropped their weapons and began running in all directions. He had fallen to the ground, getting the air knocked out of him. He got up, gasping for sweet air, and looked around. What he saw pleased him, there were at least a hundred piles of dust, meaning the majority of the monsters were killed. Now, all they had to do was make it through the traps, get to the doors, and save Percy and Annabeth...

* * *

**Okay, so here's the battle. Enceldaus was a giant who was made to oppose Athena, I didn't make that up. So I'm serious! I want more reviews, don't disappoint! I want as many reviews as possible! I want enough that will make me satisfied! But, As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	18. Annabeth Chase XVIII

**Okay, here's the next chapter! And, for your information, Percy and Annabeth finally have good luck! YAY! I will not be answering reviews, but I do like what I see, I like those reviews. So, enough about me, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Events had finally taken a turn for the better, they finally had a path back to the Doors of Death. Annabeth almost wanted to cry for happiness, bow Percy had a chance to survive. The Chimera poison wouldn't kill him, and she wouldn't lose her Seaweed Brain. Now she and Percy were running through the corridors, following he blood trail of the Telekhine, Sfagi. Percy had one arm draped over her shoulders for support, and he was breathing heavily. She knew that he was using up his body's supply of water, and it has been two-in-half hours. Percy has probably used up more then a quarter of his water, which left only four hours, until he died, either of dehydration, or the poison.

Annabeth was still hurt about their conversation earlier, when Percy told her to leave him, and save herself. Percy didn't seem to understand how much she needed him, she didn't want to go on without him. She also felt all giddy, and happy, since Percy said that he loved her more then life. She loved him just the same, and that's probably what Tartarus will do to you, it will make how you feel come out. She couldn't wait for this nightmare to be over, but, there will be some parts that she misses. Not, being chased by monsters, or Percy almost dying numerous times, but she'll miss being alone with him.

Now the sounds of a large host were growing louder, earlier they sounded like whispers, but now... it was like shouting. She could hear drums louder then thunder, booming like cannons, they were very close. She almost felt tempted to put her hands over her ears, thats how loud it was. The booming of the drums was close to deafening, and it was made louder due to the emptiness of the corridors. The sounds were bouncing from wall to wall, making echo sounds. The drums were ever consistent.

Now as they passed through a semi-larger corridor, she heard a new noise: an arrow being fired. She was about to yank Percy down, but it was too late, an arrow sprouted out of his right corner of his chest. Annabeth gave out a scream as Percy crashed to the floor, and that's when they got attacked. Telekhines and Draecanae poured out of cracks and side-passages. She pulled her dagger, and stood defensively over Percy. She quickly stabbed at one, then a second, but she was being quickly overwhelmed. Then she heard a crack, and looked behind herself briefly, and saw Percy break the arrow-shaft off, and stand up. He pulled out Riptide, and stood next to Annabeth.

They fended off the attackers, slashing and blocking, stabbing and hacking. They moved as a single machine. When Annabeth felt tired, Percy tried to take most of the blows, and vice-versa. Just when things seemed to be going up, Percy collapsed. She looked over, and saw a Telekhine about to stab him, and she couldn't do anything about it. She stabbed and slashed at Draecanae and Telekhines, desperately trying to make her way to Percy. That is when she recognized the Telekhine, it was Sfagi. He howled in triumph, and drove his blade down. Percy let out a silent scream as the blade pierced his skin. Annabeth felt tears streaming down her face, and she screamed.

"NOOOOO!" Annabeth shrieked, seeing blood welling up from the wound. Sfagi yanked the blade free, causing Percy to yelp from the pain. Annabeth could feel anger starting to fill her up, and she flung herself at the Telekhine. She thrust her dagger forward, stabbing Sfagi right under the throat. Sfagi started trying to say something, but couldn't due to he started turning into dust. She yanked her dagger free and turned around, the remaining monsters were fleeing. But she didn't care about that, her vision tunneled to Percy. He was gripping his abdomen, blood was gushing from his fingers. "PERCY!" she yelled, and ran over to him. Percy stopped and looked at her, his eyes were clouded with pain. She started ripping off parts of her shirt, to the point where her shirt was an inch below her bra. She took the long strip, and cut it into two.

Annabeth then pressed the middle of one strip onto the wound. Percy took his hands away, and they were shaking violently. She used his elbows to prop him up, and she wrrapped the second strip around his body, and tied the two ends together. Percy's breathing quickened, and he started having weak coughing fits. "No, no, no, no!" Annabeth started muttering. She grabbed Percys head, "Look at me!" she commanded, he looked at her, "Your not dying, you won't! I need you, I. Need. You." she was crying now, and Percys whole body was shaking now. "Percy! Gods damnit! Your not going to die! I need you! Percy, I love you!" she said, crying even harder.

Percy's breathing was slowing, so she grabbed his hand. He slowly looked at her, his green eyes filled with pain. His gaze was painful to look at, and his mouth was trying to move, "Ann-Anna-Annabeth?" he croaked, a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

"What Percy?" she asked, gripping his hand harder.

"I-I-I love you." he stuttered.

"I love you too, so much." she said, tears streaming from her eyes like rivers.

"Lets keep going, we can still make it." Percy whispered. Annabeth now felt complete sorrow fill her, she felt broken. "Hel-Help me up." Percy said. She stood up, grabbed his hand, and hoisted him up. Percy was so weak he nearly collapsed on the spot, but she leaned him against herself.

"I'm going to get you home Percy, your going to be okay." Annabeth said, her voice cracking. She started going up the corridor, with a barely concious Percy, trying to get him back in time...

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I lied! They don't have good luck! I tricked you! I'm so evil... if you want to know what happens, I want plenty of reviews! I won't update until I have a lot! So start writing! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	19. Nico di Angelo XIX

**Hey guys, so I was bored, and I decided to write another chapter! Two chapters in one day! YAY! I swear, this time, nobody gets seriously hurt. I know I lied last chapter, but this time I'm serious! So, I will be replying to reviews now!**

Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: Oh my gods. Another amazing chapter. The fates really really hate Percy. Or they enjoy having a puppet. Update! **Yes, apparently the fates hate Percy. Nah, I actually just felt like giving a lot of heart-breaking moments. And here is the** update!

Captainforkz: Argg why must you lie to us? I liked the chapter, and if Percy dies I shall be sad. Don't kill him! **You know... just because you don't want me to, I may. I actually have been thinking of killing him. I want everyone to tell me what you think of that!**

Ms. Anti siren: Great story, please continue as fast as possible, and I don't mean to be a grinch about things, but I think that this story is a little bit repeatative in the area of Percy getting hurt, he's been the only one getting hurt so far in Tartarus, and I think that they are crying a little bit too much, other than that great story, love it, and peace out yo! :D **Ummm... I don't know whether to consider this a 'Good Work' or a flame. So I am not going to respond much... sorry:(**

AnnabethPercyJackson17: Awwwww Percy knows he could be the one that dies and closes the doors from the other side. :( **As I said to Captainforkz, I may, or I may not. I want to hear opinions! Tell me what you guys think I should do, by the way, I already have Nico's fate determined... and you will be shocked!**

chewie7876: i LIKE it when percy gets hurt and anabeth is worried  
keep it up! **HAHAHAHAHA! You know, Percy must appreciate what you said, about how you love that he keeps getting hurt! But thank you, I try hard with those chapters.**

Guest 24424: OMG! You should post more! Best House of Hades fanfic ever! You get a cookie! (::) **Thank you! I like this comment! You see, if you leave me nice comments, I will update faster, keep that in mind... But thank you! I love cookies!**

**Okay, so that's all the reviews. I must say, I am happier with these reviews! Please, keep reviewing, and if you leave nice reviews, I will try to update faster! ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Nico**

They quickly ran past the entrance, after they finished the remaining monsters off. Nico had the vaguest feeling that this would be the last time he was outside, but he brushed the thought off. They were proceeding down a long, stoney corridor, and just a hundred yards down, the entrance to the first room. The entrance was flanked by two statues of Medusa, just as evil looking, but made of stone. The door only opened if you knew the phrase, and Nico had memorized it. They came to the doors, and the Medusa statues glared at them with green-fire eyes.

Nico took a breath, and stepped forward, but Frank asked, "Do you know how to open it?"

"Yes, I give the phrase, and the magical doors open." Nico replied.

"But what if the phrase is wrong?" Jason asked this time.

"Well then I get big spike impaled through myself, or, a thousand bullets shoot at me." Nico snapped.

"You don't know what'll happen, do you?" Jason stated.

"Absolutely no clue, that's why it's called 'Winging It'!" Nico said. He took a deep breath, and began saying the pass phrase: "_Proséf̱chomai na eísai , o árchontas to̱n nekró̱n , mas kaloún na eiságete sou naó , ópou boroúme na vroúme thanátous ankaliásei_" **("I pray to thou, the lord of the dead, bid us enter thee temple, where we may find deaths embrace.")** The statues of Medusas heads turned and faced him, and an ancient voice replied: "_Emeís chairetízoume ti̱n prosforá sou , kai na vreíte af̱tó pou esý epidió̱xei_" **("We bid thee welcome, and may you find what thou seek.")** And then the doors opened, and large gust of air swooshed through everyone, making hair stand on end.

They walked through the doors, and came onto a terrace. They were now over-looking a 30-feet by 20-feet room. It was completely covered with 600 pannels, and only 58 were safe. Only children of Hades/Pluto could detect the way, anyone else will be killed by large bullets. "Uh, Nico?" Jason asked.

"Yes?" Nico replied.

"Are they all bobby-trapped?" Frank spoke up.

"Only 58 of them are safe," Nico started, "And only children of Hades or Pluto can find the right path."

"What happens if we take one bad step?" Jason asked.

"You die." Nico said plainly.

"Well thanks Lieutenant Cheerful." Frank muttered.

"I actually prefer Sergeant Daft, but thank you." Nico retorted. He looked around and saw everyone chuckling, _pfft, they don't understand_. He took a deep breath, and went to the first plate, it stayed solid. Through his eyes, he could see the correct plates as venom-green, and the wrong ones as tomato-red, there were a lot of red ones. He was carefully walking, little-by-little, baby-steps. When he got to the sixteenth plate, he signaled for everyone else to follow him. "Make sure you step where I step, and don't so much as breathe on any of the others!"

That's how they made their progress, slowly, person-by-person, getting to the otherside. When he got to plate number 50, he heard the sound of a plate sinking, someone had stepped on the wrong plate. Nico whirled around, expecting to have to yell at Frank, but instead, he saw Piper. He saw Jason's face, it was one of sheer horror. He quickly manipulated the shadows, and created a shield around Piper, just when the bullets flew at her, all that, happened in a few milliseconds. "RUN!" he yelled, "Bullets will start flying everywhere! Forget the path, just run to the exit!" That's when everyone started running like madmen. Bullets were streaming overhead, one grazed his shoulder, but he ignored it as he sprinted. He got to the exit and looked behind himself.

Nico saw that everyone was nearly across, Piper was still running as fast as she could. She lunged at the exit, just when several spikes sealed off the room, she made it just in time. "I said," Nico growled, "'Don't so much as breathe on a different plate'!"

"I'm sorry!" Piper cried, shaken from her close-to-death experience, "I stumbled, and hit one of the other plates!" Piper started crying now, and Nico felt horrible for yelling at her now. It wasn't really her fault, he was just terrified at how close they came to dying. He felt weak on his knees, and was forced to kneel. He looked at his shoulder, and saw the blood welling up. _Gods, it's the skylos poison!_ He knew what it was, that was nothing lethal, for the moment. He wuickly used shadows to cover up the wound, to keep it concealed from everyone else.

"Piper, I'm sorry," Nico said in a soft voice, "I didn't mean to get angry." she just nodded at him, and Jason looked at him, thanking him silently. They were going to need a new exit at this point, but that was a bridge to cross when they get there, for now, it was getting through the House of Hades. This was no easy task, and the second room will be even greater. Next room, was the pendulum room. A room, where trip-wires were everywhere, and if you tripped one, huge pendulums came out of the walls. After that, was the false-floor room, where one plate, just one, and if anyone stepped on it, the entire floor collapsed leading to huge spikes. Then at long last, they would reach the Doors of Death, and save Percy and Annabeth...

* * *

**See, I didn't lie this time! I told the truth, no one was mortally wounded. But seriously, if you leave reviews, nice ones, I will update faster! Until next time! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	20. Percy Jackson XX

**Okay everyone, here is the new update, it was difficult to write, mostly because of the things going through Percy's head. And if you wonder why he can't focus much, or why his thoughts bounce back and forth, it's blood-loss. Now, on with answering** reviews:

Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: Yay! They're almost there. If you kill Percy the donuts of the world will rise up against you. with me as their leader. you do not touch my seaweed brain! but, i really love u're story, its amazing and please dont ever abandon it. Like i said: Donut army. you have the power to controll the fates, so use it. it's okay to fatally injure him, cuz it's adorable when Annabeth's overprotective! Thank you! LOVE THIS STORY! HAVE A COOKIE (::)! **Okay, personally, your army of Donuts terrify me! And I am using my power over the fates. Also, I too think it's adorable that Annabeth is protective of Percy. I think you guys will be finding Chapter 23 shocking when it comes*SPOILER*. And, I don't plan on abandoning it, the only reason I will is if people tell me to.**

xXMoonshineXx: I can't what to find out what their reactions will be to the state Percy is in ;D **Oh, don't worry, they'll be worth it. Also, vice versa, you'll find out in Chapter 23 what I mean*SPOILER*! And Percy is in a pretty shitty state right now, as you'll see below.**

v: it was great im loving it it has enough of everything and ure doing everyones povs good plus u have the right amount of percabeth and the other characters that keep us infomed on everything on what ther going through so great job **Thank you, I like it when people tell me I do a good job! I appreciate it, and I try to do well on peoples p.o.v's So I thank you again.**

HarryLuvsGinny4Ever22: You liar! Lol poor Percy! :( He keeps getting wounded... great work, update soon - and to give you some motivation, here's some virtual cookies: (::)(::)(::)(::)(:{ Oops, sorry... I got hungry! **How dare you eat half of one of my cookies! JK! You can go ahead and eat some! But I think it adds to the drama when Percy gets hurt(By the way I'm a guy, and I'm not gay! that's to all the haters out there!) Sorry, had to point that out, but good good reviews give me much motivation.**

**Also, when I ask reviews, I ask for a reason! I actually don't have a lot of confidence in myself. I had my confidence beaten out of me when I was ten, and I made a story, but all the other kids laughed at me, called me gay, and basically made fun of me. So when I ask for reviews, I'm not being selfish, it just helps me gain self-confidence back. But don't worry, no one makes fun of me anymore(I am six-feet tall, and only 15). So thank you for listening to my rant, and please leave a favorite and a review, it seriously helps me feel better! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy felt like the whole world had been drained of color, except Annabeth. On top of all that, he was hallucinating. Probably due to blood-loss, but everywhere he looked, he would see his mom, trying to hand him a blue chocolate chip cookie, but then she would turn into a monster, and evaporate. Or, he would see Grover in a wedding dress, just like during his second quest, and he kept saying: "Help me Percy, your my only hope." and then he'd turn into a horse, and gallop away. Percy felt like he was being driven crazy, the only thing that kept him anchored to the world, was Annabeth. He tried to keep focused on her, and he tried to avoid looking around. It was becoming increasingly difficult, he kept feeling nauseous, got major headaches, and he felt like his legs were made of jelly.

It was all Percy could do to stay awake, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight, not like this. His eyes felt all heavy, they were demanding that he closed them, but when he did Annabeth would tell him to keep them open. He had a feeling, that if he closed his eyes, he wouldn't open them again. He was also hallucinating that he was fighting Kronos again, he kept seeing the scythe slashing towards him, and he would flinch. He was almost unable to tell the difference between what was real, and what wasn't real, the borders were starting to fade. Reality blurred with non, and the world looked black and white. The only thing that was colored was Annabeth.

Percy looked at Annabeth, and he thought she was glowing, probably a side-effect of the blood loss. Annabeth looked at him, he eyes puffy, and she kept saying, "Your going to be fine Percy, you'll be okay." over and over, he couldn't tell if she was trying to convince him, or herself. His head was now pounding, it felt like it was splitting itself, and he just wanted to close his eyes. The idea of sleeping was becoming more, and more tempting. It seemed like closing his eyes would be a good idea, just for a few minutes. He couldn't fight it anyomore, he closed his eyes.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, and he lazily opened his eyes.

"Wha-what?" Percy mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, but you can't go to sleep!" Annabeth told him, gently, but there was finality to it.

"I'm so tired, m-my head, i-it h-hu-hurts." Percy stuttered, his eyes growing heavy.

"Percy," Annabeth said, she stopped and took his face in her hands, "please, for me, don't go to sleep, please?" she had tears in her eyes.

"I-I'll try, I-I'll do i-it for you." Percy managed to say. Annabeth smiled sadly, and she kissed him, before she leaned him against her, and continued on. As they continues trudging on, he felt his head go whoozy again. His eyelids were so heavy now, he just wanted to close his eyes. _What's wrong with going to sleep now? _he thought. He was getting angry, angry that he couldn't sleep. His body was demanding sleep, and Annabeth wasn't letting him obey. He was starting to forget where they were, he was having trouble thinking. They were in Tartarus, he remembered after a few minutes. He felt like a cloud was covering his mind, preventing him from thinking clearly. He remembered his name, and Annabeth, and that his father was Poseidon, his mother was Sally. He remembered little bits, but he couldn't sort out whether they were real or fake.

"Ann-Annabeth?" Percy mumbled.

"Yes Percy?" she replied.

"Wh-where are we go-going?" he couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh Percy." she sobbed, "I'm sorry." she took a deep breath, "We're in Tartarus." Percy thought it over for a second.

"Yes, that's where we are, thank you." he said shakily. After awhile of walking, he began feeling cold. This cold settled right over his heart, making everything feel miserable. Percy was freezing, right to his core, every fiber of him was cold. Soon enough, his teeth began chattering, only a little. He shivered, and Annabeth noticed. She quickly stopped, and put her hand to Percy's head, her touch made him feel a little warmer.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth said, shock plain in her voice, "Percy, your burning up!" Percy tried to think, burning, burning meant warmth, and Percy felt so cold.

"B-but I'm-I'm cold, I'm not warm." Percy stuttered.

"Oh gods, your having a fever, you need to be warmer." Annabeth was now hugging him tightly, though he didn't know why.

"I-I love you too, but why are you hold-holding me?" Percy asked confused.

"I'm transfering body-heat, I'm trying to halt your fever a little." She replied, tears in her eyes now. Heat, yes, heat was good, heat made him warm, and he wanted to be very warm. He was feeling really whoozy now, things were beginning to spiral. He was seeing stars at the edge of his vision, **those** were round and round. Now he really wanted to close his eyes, mostly to stop the spinninng now.

"Heat, he-heat is good, I fe-feel cold, s-so cold." he stuttered out. Annabeth was crying now, and Percy was barely aware of it. In his mind, all he could process was he was feeling warmer. He semi-conciously held her closer, to comfort her, and to get more warmth. The stars were slowly disappearing, and the world stopped spinning. He desperately wanted to close his eyes, but Annabeth said not to. She put her hand to his head again.

"It's gone down a little, but we need to get you out of here, fast." she said.

"O-okay, fast, fast me-means soon, right?" he asked, unsure of what words were meaning at this point.

"Yes Percy, we're going to get you out of here, fast." Annabeth assured him. They kept trudging deeper and deeper, time felt unreal, it was all he could do to focus on Annabeth, and not fall asleep. The drums, or booms, and shouting grew louder, but Percy couldn't remember what they meant...

* * *

**Okay, so if your wondering, Percy is suffering from blood-loss, the Chimera poison, and now fever. I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to leave a review! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	21. Nico di Angelo XXI

**Okay, so here is the new update! This is Nicos p.o.v! Next chapter will most likely be in Annabeths p.o.v! So I hope you enjoyed this, and now, time to answer** reviews!

7NationArmy: Omg! My parents now think I am a weirdo because every time you update I squeel all fangirly and at certain moment during the chapters I start commenting aloud. I love this fanfiction! It is my favorite fanfiction of the PJO ones! **Thank you! Seriously, this means a lot! And I actually try to update once a day, the only reason I don't is if I'm exhausted. But I will try to keep doing great! Thank you for the support!**

Thalia Bolt: You're killing me TDog! Geez, I'm having a heart attack! Keep writing! **Well, I'm sorry. I will try not to give you anymore heart attacks, but no promises. Anyways, I think everyone will be shocked on Chapter 23*SPOILER*! Just telling you so you can have the heart attack already...**

Captainforkz: That was awesome. I loved the detail in the chapter and the Star Wars reference (that was a Star Wars reference, right?) **Yes, that was a star wars reference. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I was trying to think of weird hallucinations, and that came up! But I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: Amazing as always! I didn't expect u 2 update that fast, but yay! You should be scared of my donut army. But I really really like this story. I got bullied when I was 10 to. It took me a while 2 get over it. :(. But I will support this story in any way I can. Good luck with the next chapter! **Yeah, it's been five years since I was bullied, and I'm still not over it. But thank you!**

**Okay, now I'm serious, please leave a review and favorite(if you can), or just the review! Your reviews make me feel happy, so please leave reviews! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Nico**

After the close-call with the first room, and after Piper calmed down, they proceeded down the corridor. Nico slowed down so he could speak with Hazel, "Hey." he started.

"Hi Nico." she replied.

"I need to tell you something." Nico said plainly, almost tempted to tell her of his wound.

"What is it? Is it about Percy and Annabeth?" she asked, curious.

"No, it's about the other entrances, to the other rooms." Nico replied, "I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner, but I should tell you now."

"What do you mean?" she asked, going all serious.

"Listen, after this door," Nico took a deep breath, "if anything should happen to me, I want to tell you the pass phrase to the last door." he felt uneasy, he felt paranoid, he felt like something would happen to him. And this, this was his best precaution against anything.

"Nico, what do you mean? Nothing's going to happen to you, okay?" she said, worry flooding her expression.

"This is a precaution, in case anything happens." Nico explained, "I want to make sure everyone will make it safely." Hazel nodded in understanding.

"What's the pass phrase then?" she asked, her voice sounding constricted.

"Say this in Latin: To the lord of death, eternal master of shadow, we pray that thee allow us to enter, and seek what is sought."

Hazel tooka deep breath and said, "_Domino morte eterna domino umbra tui oramus ut nobis liceat ingredi quaeritur et quaerendum._"

"Good, now remember that, it will help you at the third entrance, should anything happen to me." he said, and proceeded to the front. It felt weird, telling someone the pass phrase, but you should always have a back up plan. Nico could now see the entrance, this time, they were flanked by stone Telekhines. These Telekhines snouts were drawn back in snarls, and their eyes glowed green-fire. He took a breath, and said the second pass phrase, "_Árchontas to̱n skió̱n , epidió̱koume eísodo , kai proséf̱chontai sou tha mas vreíte axízei , kai tha férei kamía dokimí̱ nomízo̱ esý na mas dó̱sei , o skoúra._" **("Lord of shadows, we seek entrance, and pray thee find us worthy, and will bear any test thou think to give us, o dark one.")**

The stone Telekhines turned and a dark, deep voice boomed, "_Emeís prosforá sou archízei , kai boreí na sou perásei tis dokimés sou._" **("We bid thee enter, and may thou pass thy tests.")** And the doors did a 360 degree turn, and slid open. It was a narrow room, and it looked like a simple corridor, but that was the trap. There were invisible trip-wires that only children of Hades or Pluto, again, can only see. The could make the wires visible to everyone, if they new the code: Hades.

"Hades." Nico whispered, and green lines could be seen everywhere, only a small hole wasn't covered. It seemed impossible, but a few of those wires were fakes, meaning if you stepped on them, nothing happened, those were blue. Everyone stared in awe, the beautiful lines, though they are pretty, are very dangerous.

"So this is what you guys see?" Jason asked, awe filled his voice.

"Yeah, I see these everywhere, the blue ones are safe, green are not." Nico spoke plainly. "Jason, you have it simple, you can just fly through the hole."

"I can, but I'm not leaving Piper." Jason said with finality.

"Good, we could use someone to watch that clutz." Nico muttered quietly. "Let's get going, Hazel, you first." Hazel looked at him like he grew a second head. "Your the only one other then me who knows the third pass phrase, I'd prefer if you at least make it." Hazel nodded slowly, but he could see the anxiety clearly in her eyes. "Frank will go next, then Piper, Jason, Coach Hedge, and I'll take up the rear." Everyone looked at each other nervously, and Hazel gave Frank a quick kiss, which left Nico glaring at Frank, since she was his little sister.

Hazel took a large stepover the wires, and placed her foot between a few, and she kept doing so. When she was a quarter of the way through, Nico signaled for Frank to go. Frank had difficulty, and nearly tripped several wires, the armed ones, not the fake ones, but he finally found his balance and proceeded, this cycle repeated. When it came to his turn, Hazel and Frank were safely on the otherside, and Piper almost made it, Jason was just behind her. Coach Hedge kept grumbling about being short, and why he couldn't just clear a way with his bat. Nic kept moving, making sure not to step on any wires, he got half-way through when Coach Hedge yelled, "OH STYX!" he had tripped an armed wire. Nico immediately dove to the ground, and Coach hedge had leaped to the safe side. Jason had started flying, and he picked up Piper. That left Nico, right in the middle of all those swinging pendulums.

"I SAID TO BE CAREFUL!" Nico screamed at Coach Hedge. He replied with something, but Nico wasn't paying attention, he was busy playing Dodge-the-Swinging-Blades! He sprinted, and stopped, just as one of the blades came whooshing in front of him. A blade from behind hit his sword, jerking him, and breaking the sword. _GAAAAHHH!_ he screamed in his head, and he might've out loud. _Dad's gonna be pissed!_ _STYX! STYX! STYX!_ he cursed in his mind. He waited, and ran through a gap, making it to the other side. He was about to congradulate himself, when he noticed that his side was bleeding heavily. "Oh gamo(fuck)." he said before nearly collapsing. Hazel had surged forward and caught him.

"Quick, some Ambrosia!" she yelled. Coach Hedge tossed her a canteen, and she put it to Nico's lips. He drank a couple gulps before stopping, and the burning in his side and shoulder disappeared. "Your okay!" she yelled, crying.

"I know, I'm happy too, I didn't want to die!" he replied semi-sarcastically. He stood up, brushed the dust off his vambraces, and said, "Let's get going, shall we? I'd prefer to get the near-dying over with, don't you?" and they proceeded towards the third entrance, where Nico could feel an ominous feeling growing in his stomach...

* * *

**Alrighty, sorry for almost making Nico die! And I also broke his Stygian Iron blade, I couldn't help it! Okay, so next chapter will be Annabeth's p.o.v, I made up my mind! So, please tell me what you think of this chapter, And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	22. Annabeth Chase XXII

******Hey everyone! I know that I just updated this morning, but I was too excited to wait! You'll enjoy this I believe, so now, time to answer reviews!**

Captainforkz: Uh, you broke his blade. And that was a really fast update. **Yes, yes I did. You'll see how well he does without it next chapter...**

**Okay that was the only review, SERIOUSLY! Please leave a review, let me what you think of this chapter! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Percy was growing worse by the minute. Annabeth could tell he was hallucinating, due to how he kept fliching, and murmuring something about a shape-shifting Grover. Not even a few minutes ago, she had tried to keep his fever from rising, and all he could say was simple things. It was breaking her heart to see him so weak, and it was all because of tromera place. She was so used to seeing him strong-willed, so brave, willing to do whatever needed to be done. Now, he looked like just a husk, a broken person. She knew it was mostly due to the dehydration, Chimera poison, and the blood-loss, but that still didn't make her despair go away. From time to time she could hear him saying things like, "Annabeth glows" or "No cookies today", and that just made her resolve go down even further.

She wanted to break down and cry, but she stayed strong for Percys sake. She wished it was her instead of Percy, she couldn't stand to see him like this. He tried to close his eyes, but she didn't let him, and he looked so pained. That also destroyed her esolve, she was hurting him, and saving him, but Percy didn't understand, his mind was to foggy. And to top it off, this might seem shallow, but Percys emeral-green eyes were glazed over. Not in a dead way, but in a 'I-am-very-hurt-and-can't-focus' kind of way. She loved to look into his eyes, but now, they were ampty, and often stared off into space. She refused to give up on him, never. She went months without him, and she won't do it again, she refused to do it again. If Percy died, she would too.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, looking at her with his pain clouded eyes.

"Yes Percy?" she asked, still pulling him on.

""Wh-whe-where are w-we going?" he stuttered, the stuttering got to her, a lot.

"We're getting you out of here, we're getting you to safety." she told him gently, her voice was starting to crack. It was murdering her to see him like this, so fragile, so helpless, so... weak. He was bleeding slowly, painfully, and she wanted him to be better, she wnated him to hold her in his arms.

"O-Okay, I-I'll be okay then." he replied still stuttering. They kept going down the long corridor, she went in the direction where the battledrums were sounding, as they had been for the last few hours. She could hear the stomping a many feet, a great army preparing to move out. She could see light in the distance, and she hurried towards it. _Did we find a secret exit, can we bypass the entire monster army!_ Her hopes were soaring, and she pulled Percy along. But as she got closer, she saw that it was torchlight, not sunlight. She stopped immediately, and though she didn't want to, she put Percy down.

"Percy," she said, "Look at me." he turned and gazed at her, "I need you to be strong, we're almost there, just a little while longer." she was about to choke up when he nodded weakly. _My poor Seaweed Brain..._ _you don't deserve this pain!_ "I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"I-I lo-love you too." Percy managed to reply. She smiled sadly and kissed him, a gentle kiss. She got up, left Percy sitting against the wall, and walked to the corridor exit. What she saw, practically drained all hope out of her. There were thousands and thousands of monsters, all of them formed into ranks, preparing to march out of the Doors of Death. They were all clanging their shields, shouting, and howling with delight. This was an army made for a single purpose, to destroy Western Civilization. She had to find a way to distract them, a way to make an opening so she could get Percy out. She had to believe that their friends were on the otherside, waiting for them.

Annabeth slowly crept off the terrace, she could think of only one thing, she would have to get them to chase her. She would trick them into following her, then pull out her invisability cap, and disappear. "Mother, give me strength." she prayed, hoping her mother heard her, even here. Before she could change her mind, she stepped out of the shadows, and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Hey, hey, you want to kill something?" most monsters stopped cheering, and turned to look at her, "Well come get me!" and she took off running. She didn't look to see if they were chasing her, but she could hear yowls of delight, and hisses of hate. A spear flew past her shoulder, missing by an inch. She could now hear many feet running, probably to chase her. What she heard next, left her heart sinking.

"ANNABETH!" She heard Percy scream. She took a quick glance, and saw him staring at her, horror plain on his face. She didn't see where she was going, hit a rock, and tripped. She slammed into the ground, face first, tasting blood in mouth. She grumbled, and immediately flipped over. She saw monsters about to close in on her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. _I'm sorry Percy!_ she thought, waiting for the killing blow, or bite. But it never came, she heard yelps of surprise, and she heard poofs, monsters vaporizing. She opened her eyes, and the entire room was flooded with water. _How the Hades..._ and then realization dawned on her, Percy. She quickly looked to where Percy was, and saw him controlling the water, and he was drowning the monsters, moving his hands, ordering the waves around.

If possible, she noticed he was exceedingly pale. Annabeth realized what this must of cost him. Horrified, she began running to Percy, trying to stop him. By the time she was half-way to him, all the monsters had been drowned, he had defeated the entire horde. Percy turned and smiled at her, and he collapsed. "NOOOO!" she screamed, and seemed to run even faster. She got to Percy, who was now breathing heavily, "Why Percy!?" she yelled at him. Percy looked at her with half-closed eyes.

"You were in trouble, you needed help." he whispered, he was probably too weak to talk any louder.

"You idiot! You shouldn't of used your powers! It could of killed you!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"It still might, anyways, it was worth it." he whispered back.

"How!? How was it worth it!?" she asked incredulously.

"Your still alive, that's how." he replied, his voice shaking.

"Percy, please, don't go!" she began crying, "Please! Don't leave me! We're so close!"

"Let's finish it then, one way or another, we finish it together." Percy replied, his voice cracking, he had tears in his eyes too.

"Okay." she sobbed. She grabbed him, leaned him against herself, and walked out the Doors of Death. When she got there, she was expecting everyone else to be there, but it was abandoned. "What, where is everyone else!?" she whispered, despair sinking into her.

* * *

**BUH, BUH, BUHHHH!** **So Percy is now dying due to the fact that he used his powers, he is very confused, remember that. Also, don't kill me, but someone important will die... next chapter. I would love to hear theories of what you think, so please, please, PLEASE, leave a review! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	23. Jason Grace XXIII

**Okay, sorry but I am just really excited to post this chapter! That means four updates in 24 hours! Unfortunately, that also means there are only three chapters until the end! Enjoy this while you can! Now time to answer reviews!**

Beastkid00: Don't you dare kill Annabeth or I will kill you I not care what you said:3 **Okay, but think of it like this, if I kill Annabeth, it must be for a good reason, like I'd probably bring her back. Think about that before you kill me.**

Thalia Bolt: Really good! But the whole "Someone important is gonna die. Have a nice day!" DID NOT HELP! O.O Officially scared. I can practically see you typing on your computer going "MWAHAHAHA!" At least that's what I think you do. LOL KEEP WRITING! **I may be partially insane, but I don't laugh like a maniac! I also don't say MWAHAHAHA, okay, I laugh like a normal person. But that I do like to do the evil laugh for dramatic effect! And I'm sorry my comment didn't help.**

Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: Omg! Poor Percy. The twist comes next chapter right? Again, army of donuts! Do not kill Percy! I'm ok I'd nico dies, cuz then he'll be with his mom and Bianca. Also the prophesy demands it. An oath to keep with a final breath. Update! **Okay, I can't respond to this, just because... leave it at that... you'll find out at the end of the chapter...**

Captainforkz: Yay! I was the only one who reviewed! And, aw. Percy is dying. And wasn't that like your third update in twenty-four hours? Very impressive. **Yes, thank you for saying that! I really appreciate the compliment!**

saltwater10: I have really liked the last few chapter updates, I think the storyline is getting better and better as is your writing :) **Thank you! I try to make each chapter better, thank you for noticing!**

**Now, I will tell you one thing about this chapter... keep a tissue box close, you may need it... The person to die has an "A" in their name. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Jason**

So far, it's been almost two, close-to-death experiences. That was two more then necessary in Jason's opinion. He was beginning to hate the temple dedicated to guarding the Doors of Death, and it couldn't have done that. It was determined to kill them, and it will at this rate. Nico has almost died, and worse, Piper almost died. She was beyond shaken up at this point, she was shaking. Jason felt her shaking as they kept walking, and he held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

That's when they came to the third entrance, which looked bigger and badder then the others. There were two cyclops flanking the door, both of their single eyes glowed with green fire. "Everyone, stop." Nico requested, and he sounded urgent. "You know, that after this room, it's the Doors of Death, right?" Nico asked, looking at everyone with his brown eyes. There was something about his eyes that could unnerve any warrior.

"Why are you telling us this, we already know that." Jason asked, he was becoming suspicious.

"Okay, I didn't tell you this earlier, I didn't know how to tell you this." Nico started, he sounded defeated, "As you know, there is a pressure-plate in the next room, just one." we all nodded our heads, Hazel and I exchanged a confused glance. "If anyone steps on it, the whole floor collapses and we fall into a room filled with giant spikes."

"Yes, what's your point Nico?" Jason asked, getting a little annoyed.

"My point is, as Sparky asked, I don't know where the plate is!" Nico growled.

"What do you mean!" Frank exclaimed.

"I mean just what I said! I don't know where the _gamimenos_(fucking) plate is!" Nico shouted. "This si the final test, meant to test your resolve, your cunning, your skills! No one will be able to detect it!" Nico's eyes were glowing darker with every word, which looked terrifying due to the visor that looked like a skull.

"Alright, alright!" Jason said quickly, trying to prevent a fight. "Okay, I have one question Nico." Jason looked Nico right in the eyes, "Who's going to close the Doors of Death from the Tartarus side?" The fire went out of Nico's eyes, and he looked empty.

"Percy will probably want to do it, but we can't let him. Annabeth will volunteer next, we can't let her either. None of you-" he pointed to everyone, "are allowed to. So I will."

"Why you?" Hazel asked.

"I'm dying anyway," and Nico took off one of his pauldrons, revealing a wound. "A Skylos Poison wound, not even Ambrosia can heal it." Hazel gasped, and closed her eyes tightly, and Frank put an arm around her comfortingly. Everyone stood there for a few minutes, not doing anything, at least, until Nico cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Let's get going, Percy and Annabeth don't have that much time." and Nico began strolling casually to the entrance, he got there and said "_Gia ton árchonta tou thanátou , aió̱nia ploíarchos skiá , prosef̱chómaste óti sou epitrépoun na boúme , kai zi̱tí̱ste ó, ti zi̱teítai._" **("To the lord of death, eternal master of shadow, we pray that thee allow us to enter, and seek what is sought") **

The cyclops statues turned and looked at him, "_Boreí i̱ týchi̱ na eínai mazí sas , boreí na sas perásei soi telikí̱ dokimí̱._" **("May luck be with you, may you pass thou final test.") **an extremely deep voice said, before echoing into non-exsistence. The doors spun two 360 degree turns, and opened. There was a room, plain in design, and at the end was a terrace. Just looking at it, anyone would've thought it was a normal room. But they new the trick, it was a death trap.

"So, who goes first?" Frank piped up.

"It should be Coach Hedge, then Hazel, then Piper, Jason, Frank, and then myself." Nico spoke up.

"You sure Nico, you really want to go last?" Jason asked, getting a little concerned, Nico always wanted to go last.

"Yes, I'm positive." Nico replied. Coach Hedge grumbled about being first, and something about damn tricks, and he went across. He just sprinted right across, _pfft, show off._ Hazel went, and when she went a few feet, Piper followed. Then Jason went, and when he was half-way across, Frank went, followed closely by Nico. Jason just made it across, Hazel, Piper, and Coach Hedge already made it, when they heard a plate sinking. Jason's heart leapt to his throat, and he saw that Frank had somehow, someway, stepped on the pressure plate. In a millisecond, Nico shoved Frank.

Frank went flying onto the terrace, landing with a painful -umph- But Jason was focused on Nico. Just when Frank landed, the floor dropped from under Nico, and he fell. Nico let out a quick yelp, before into the darkness. Jason stood there shocked, _come one! go save him!_ He just about to jump into flight, and fly to save Nico, when they heard a -_CRUNCH_- and a -_SHLEEK_-. Jason knew what the sound was, the first sound was metal being broken, the second was the sound of bone and skin being ripped apart. He knew what had happened, and didn't want to look over the edge.

Hazel was crying, her hands covering her mouth, and Frank was too shocked to comfort her. Piper stood there frozen as well, as did Coach Hedge. Finally, Jason worked up the courage to look over the edge, to see if maybe Nico had grabbed onto a ledge. He looked over, and what he saw haunted him for a long time. There, Jason saw the body of Nico di Angelo, pierced by at least a dozen spikes. Blood pools gathered where his armor had been pierced. Even from this distance, Jason knew he wasn't breathing. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, he quickly dabbed his eyes, and looked away.

Jason looked at Hazel, she was looking at him, a look that said she wanted to hear her brother was still alive. Jason shut his eys, and turned his head. He heard Hazel gasp, and she was sobbing. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred by tears, he looked and saw that everyone else was in the same condition. Piper had her hands to her throat, tears streaking her face. Coach Hedge was mournfully bleating, tears also wlled in his eyes. Frank was holding a crying Hazel. They all looked at him, looking for confirmation of what they feared.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, is dead." he said with great difficulty...

* * *

***Takes off hat and bows head* a moment of silence for Nico... Okay, I almost writing this chapter, I felt light headed doing it. Next chapter will be dedicated to "Don't touch my Seaweed Brain" because they guessed right. And I technically didn't lie when I said there was an "A" in his name, Nico di "A"ngelo, see. I'm actually depressed now, so please leave a review. And, Try to Have A Nice Day...**


	24. Jason Grace XXIV

******Hey guys, sorry for the depressing chapter last time. I actually really liked Nico, and I did his p.o.v so maybe people would like him too. But I found it hard to write that chapter, even though I had it planned out for the last month. So, now I'm gonna answer reviews:**

saltwater10: You brilliantly mean person. :) **Hey, I try. But I'm glad you think I'm** brilliant!

Ace1412: I'm sooooo sad now! Nico was one of my favorite characters :(((((! But don't worry I don't hold this against you, its always a hard moment when you have to kill a character. But I'm happy that you actually had it in you to go through with it. So even if this was a really sad chapter, it was a really good one. NICO! :'((((((** I know, that chapter was really sad for me. I'm glad you don't hold anything against me. I hope you like this chapter!**

7NationArmy: I cried...you gave me a heart attack. So now nico is dead and Percy...well who knows with him. Thank you for posting because I love this story! **Sorry for making you cry, and yes, Nico is dead. And I swear, he will not ever, ever come back! Just want to clear that up!**

Thalia Bolt: :' ( Oh my gods... You killed him... You just killed Nico.. /3 His sacrifice better be important! *sniffles* **It was important! I wouldn't have killed him otherwise, _An oath to keep with final_****_ breath..._ ****Nico swore to lead them to the doors, and he did. So it wasn't for nothing...**

Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: Aww, thanks. I did get it right. Amazing chapter, I did not think he was gonna die that way. Well, are they gonna find Percy/Annabeth next chapter? Cuz otherwise Nicos death would be in vain. Moment of Silence. My compliments on updating so quickly. Now to attend to the cliffhanger... Who will stay in Tartarous?! **Well... you may find out! Read and you shall! But, I'd like to say congrats at getting this right, and yes they will most likely find Percy and Annabeth!**

**So here it is, I hope you like it, I stayed up till three in the morning to write this... so enjoy! And now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Jason**

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, is dead." Jason said with great difficulty. The words almost didn't seem real, the reality had yet to set in. Nico, who had been doing everything in his power to get them through, is now dead. The words felt like ash in his mouth, they were horrible, and hard to get out. It had all happened so fast, there had been no time to react. He realized that he was shaking, his eyes were blurring with tears. The tension in the air had risen, everyone was crying.

Hazel, who moments ago looked hopeful, now had sorrow etched into her features. Frank was crying too, not as much as Hazel, but still, tears were tears. Jason hugged Piper close, and they cried in each others embrace. Coach Hedge was standing off at a distance, looking over the edge, gazing at Nico's dead body. Coach Hedge was saying a prayer of some kind, and he tossed two _Golden Drachmas_ onto Nico's body, the bribe for the ferry. Jason wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked into Pipers eyes. He felt compelled, and he kissed her. He didn't know what for, maybe he was afraid of losing her, maybe because he needed comfort, it didn't matter.

He broke away from kissing Piper, and walked over to Hazel. Jason gave Hazel a hug, trying to comfort her. She was crying into Franks shoulder, anf Frank held her closely, defensively. Finally, he decided that Nico wouldn't want them to wallow in their grief, he would want them to save Percy and Annabeth. He cleared his throat, "Okay, we need to move on, Nico wouldn't want this." he began choking up at Nicos name. Hazel nodded, and she stood up, with Franks help. Piper walked over to him and grabbed his hand, making him feel a little comforted. Coach Hedge finished his prayer, and trotted over.

"Let's get going, Annabeth and Percy still need us." Coach Hedge said, walking right past Jason. He followed Coach Hedge, still holding Pipers hand. Hazel and Frank were close behind, he could hear Hazels soft sobbing. They continued down the corridor for an indiscernible ammount of time, minutes, hours, maybe seconds. They saw the exit ahead, there were no doors, just an exit. Jason walked slowly out of it, expecting an ambush, but none came. Instead, there was a huge room, and he meant: it made Fenway Park look like a broom closet.

While he was gaping at the size of the room, something caught his attention. There, at the far end of the room, was a massive gate. This gate looked like it was made of stone, it had red runes carved on it. It had pictures, depicting horrifying deaths, depicting monsters running savage, etcetera. The weirdest part is, there was no one guarding it. Another thing, the floor was wet, like, soaked with water. He got his hopes up then and began looking around like a maniac, and what he saw scared him just as much as Nico dying. Slumped against the wall, was Percy Jackson, and he didn't seem to be breathing. Annabeth was next to him, she had her head in her hands, muttering something.

"ANNABETH!" Jason yelled, as did everyone else. Annabeth bolted up, and she had a look of shock on her face. Piper ran forward first, then Hazel, Jason next, Frank, and Coach Hedge. Annabeth wasn't running, she was standing there waiting for them. When he got there, he saw that Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy, tears were coming out of her eyes like a waterfall. He wondered what made her in this condititon, and he heard Piper gasp. He looked at her, and saw her staring in horror at something, he looked too, and his heart leapt to his throat. Percy was slumped against the wall, extremely pale, his abdomen was sticky with blood. He had no shirt on, it was ripped up and tied around himself. His black hair was coated in old blood and webbing. His leg was in a splint, which was a pretty good make-shift splint. He also had an arrow wound in his shoulder, and that would need to be taken care of, quickly.

"He-he-he," Annabeth began trying to explain, "he was determined not to let me get hurt, he used himself as a shield to protect me!" she was crying, and she looked worse then he had ever seen her. Her blond hair was messed up, all tangled, and covered with webs. She looked in prime-condition compared to Percy. "W-w-we have to help him, he got bit by the Chimera!" Annabeth gasped out.

"WHAT!?" he yelled, "How long ago was that!"

"About four hours ago, he's been using the water in his body to keep the poison at bay." Annabeth explained, "He said it would last seven hours, but he used some of his water to save me, so please, HELP HIM!" she cried, she seemed so defeated, so weak. Coach Hedge already pulled out the Ambrosia, and he pushed it to Percy's lips.

"Come on cup cake," Coach Hedge urged, gently, "drink up." Percy looked at them, and it was his eyes that frightened Jason the most. Theywere glazed over with pain, and he didn't seem to be registering what he was saying. He eyes looked defeated, he looked exhausted, he looked fragile. His green eyes, usually twinkling with a smile, were dark, no smile lingered there anymore. Jason felt himself feeling nauseous looking at the condition Percy was in. Percy had began drinking the Ambrosia, slowly, but then more eagerly. Coach Hedge stopped him from drinking too much.

"Annabeth," Jason asked, "what happened?" So Annabeth began diving into the story, telling them of when they first set foot into Tartarus, when they fought the Telekhines, the Minotaur, Medusa and the Gorgons, the Chimera, the two encounters with Sfagi. Jason kept feeling more horrified as the story went on. He couldn't help but look at Percy with this new sense of respect, complete admiration. He also completely admired Annabeth as well, her quick thinking, devotion to Percy, everything. By the time she finished, she was in tears again, it must've been extremely difficult to retell all that happened.

"Hey Jason, Annabeth, come here!" Coach Hedge shouted from where he coruched next to Percy. Annabeth was next to him in an instant, and he was pretty close. "Listen, we're gonna have to get that arrow tip out of him." he pointed to the wound, which was oozing a steady sliver of blood. "He's sleeping right now, but he'll wake up when we go to take it out."

"What do you need us to do?" Jason asked, already having an idea.

"I need you to restrain him." Coach Hedge said plainly. There wasn't much point to arguing, so they agreed. They got around Percy, and Coach Hedge's microphone turned into reed pipes, he began playing a tune, and the arrow head was coming out. Percys eyes flew open, and he began wrestling with them, yelling to stop, that it hurt. Annabeth looked pained to have to do this, tears were in her eyes again. Finally, after a few minutes, the arrow tip came out, and Percy fainted.

"Is he okay!?" Annabeth shrieked.

"He's fine, he just passed out, I'll keep an eye on hm." Coach Hedge replied gently. Annabeth nodded slowly, and they went back to Hazel and Frank.

"So where's Nico?" Annabeth asked, looking around. Jason took a deep breath, and he launched into their tale, and he told her about how Nico died. Annabeth was in tears again, she might not have been close to him, but he was Percys cousin. She just had one question, "So who'll close the doors then?"

"I will." a voice sounded from behind them...

* * *

**BUH, BUH, BUUUHHHH!** **Cliffhanger, sorry. But I'm dedicating this chapter to...**

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain! *applaud***

**I hope you liked this, And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	25. Annabeth Chase XXV

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in the past few days, but here's the new chapter! Sorry if this seems more like a filler, but I tried. And sorry, but I'm not answering reviews right now, there are too many! And now, I want to say, that later today I may be able to get a review in, and I want to finish the story by Christmas! So, without further ado, here is the update!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

"I will." a voice sounded from behind them. They all turned around to see Coach Hedge, who'd apparently listened to their whole conversation. He had his bat hoisted onto one shoulder, and he looked ready for anything. Annabeth couldn't help but feel a little sad, sad that he had volunteered to do it.

"But, why?" Jason asked, stunned.

"Well, unless you want to do it, I figured your all needed for that mumbo-jumbo prophecy." he explained.

"We can't ask you to do this." Piper said, "what will my dad say?"

"Tell him that I died protecting you, or tell him I went to take a bath and drowned, you decide." Coach Hedge replied, "But I want you to tell Mellie," he started choking up a little, tears brimming his eyes, "tell her I was a hero, a hero to be proud of." Coach Hedge was completely determined at this point, and when he was determined, you'd have better luck moving Mount Everest.

"We can't let you." Piper said firmly.

"I actually have a score to settle with these beasties." Coach Hedge said grinning. "And besides, you're all needed, I'm not." Coach Hedge said with finality.

"Okay, Piper." Annabeth spoke up now, tired of the arguement, and more worried about the unconcious Percy, "You're not going to change his mind, he's determined." Piper opened her mouth to argue, but Annabeth wasn't done, "The more you argue with him, the harder this will be for him." and Piper shut right up, she turned and looked at Coach Hedge.

"I'll tell Mellie you were a hero, to the end."

"Aye, and that what I'll be." Coach Hedge said, he walked throguh the doors. Fifteen seconds later he shouted, "How do I close it from back here?"

"There is a button on the wall, you should see it." Annabeth shouted.

"Is it the big red button that says, push to close?" Coach Hedge yelled back.

"Yes, the big red button." Annabeth replied exhasperated.

"Aren't you **not** supposed to push the 'Big Red Button'?" Frank asked.

"Aren't you **not** supposed to step on the 'pressure-plate'!" Coach Hedge retorted.

"Touche." Frank grumbled.

"Okay, we're going to have to push them at the same time." Annabeth yelled, already standing at our side of the door, "On the count of three!" she yelled.

"Can't we just do it now!?" Cach Hedge yelled.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" Annabeth shouted. She pushed the big red button, and at the same time, there was a click from the otherside. A large whoosh of air passed through, and it nearly blew them all over. She ran to the door, and saw Coach Hedge doing a salute, raising his bat in the air. She saw a legion of monsters heading for the doors.

"FOR PAN!" Coach Hedge roared, and he charged at the monsters, and the doors swung shut. Annabeths heart felt heavy, heavy because she had sentenced Coach Hedge to certain death. She felt her eyes getting misty, and wiped them away. Percy then started coughing, so she turned towards him. He was trying to get up.

"Percy, what do you think your doing!?" She demanded.

"Standing, I have, one Hades of a headache!" Percy groaned.

"That won't make you feel any better." she stated.

"Okay, but I'll feel a little bit useful." Percy said rising to his feet. "Hey, my legs not broken! I'm not bleeding anymore, but I have big ugly scars now." he said, noticing all those things at once. Percy untied his ripped up Camp Half-Blood t-shirt from around his body. He then wrapped them around his hands. Annabeth couldn't help but notice how muscular he was, and she blushed a bit. Percy noticed, and he grinned. She walked up to him, and kissed him. Finally, at long last, they weren't in any danger anymore. Percy was finally no longer in pain, he was able to be at peace, they both were.

"I love you Wise Girl." he said into their kiss, smiling.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." she said, and now they were both smiling. They stopped kissing when Frank cleared his throat.

"You guys can finish this on the boat, that way more people aren't watching." Frank said smirking.

"Speaking of the boat, did Nico stay on the boat?" Percy asked. Annabeth sighed, she new this would be hard for Percy.

"Percy, we need to tell you something..." and she told Percy about Nico. Percy had tears in his eyes by the time the story was done.

"Okay,at least he's probably in Elysium, Hades would've made sure of that." Percy said, his voice shaking. Annabeth hugged him closer, wrapping her arms around him. Percy wrapped his arms around her shoulder, and he kissed her head. "So one question." Percy asked.

"What is it?" Jason replied.

"How are we getting out of here?" Percy asked. His question was answered when the ceiling of the room blew up, large rocks crashing down. And the _Argo II _came flying in. _I thought they said there was no one else?_ She was about to ask who was piloting, but the question was answered when a boy became visible. He was fidgety, he had curly black hair, and his mischievous smile on his face. It was Leo Valdez.

* * *

**Okay, like I said, sorry if it is short, but I tried. Also, tell me how you think Mellie should react. I don't know how to make her react! Anyway, I want to ask you something about Jacob, the main character from my Northern Heroes story: Who is his godly parent? Here's some hints:**

**Jacob has blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes.**

**Jacob loves to be in the air.**

**When Jacob is angry, storms brew. When he is sad, it rains.**

**So I want you to tell me who his godly parent is! One hint, it's a Norse God...**


	26. Percy Jackson XXVI

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, it's been hectic with the holiday seasons. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I want to have a moment of silence for the victims of all the shootings. At Connecticut, at Pennsylvania, California, and at Wisconsin... may they rest at peace. So, I'm sorry I haven't been replying to reviews, there's just too many. And now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Percy**

Today was just full of big things. He found out Nico died, Coach Hedge sacrificed himself to close gates, and now Leo is out of coma. The best part, he wasn't gonna die! He would've celebrated the fact that two good things have happened... no, three good things, they got out of Tartarus. The reason why he wasn't celebrating, the two bad things that happened.

So, Leo was flying the ship through the massive hole that he had created in the roof. Huge rocks were tumbling down from the ceiling, the blast from Festus apparently made the place unstable. Percy was holding Annabeth's hand, and they were gawking at Leo, and everyone else was too. As he got ship to ground level, Leo turned to them and shouted, "Come on! Quit trying to be flytraps and get over here!"

Annabeth shook her head, and and she shook Percy lightly. He looked at her, and then the realization dawned on him,_ it was time to go_. He suddenly felt light headed, it was finally over, the nightmare was finished. He held her hand, and they chased after everyone else, who had reached the ladder. He allowed Annabeth to go first, and followed her up. When he got half-way up the ladder, the ship began lifting off. "HEY! I'm still climbing!" he yelled, nearly losing his grip.

"Climb faster then! We'll be trapped if we don't hurry!" Leo yelled. Percy started grumbling under his breath, and definitely **not** looking down. Annabeth reached the top, and Percy climbed on, right when they reached the hole in the roof. He got up there, and stood, huffing and puffing like the big-bad wolf. He noticed something random, right then, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Like, he didn't even have his bandages. Where he was stabbed in the abdomen, there was a half-inch thick, four-inch long scar. It was white, and he found it hideous. He touched it to see if it was real, and he felt the numbness, where his nerves had been killed.

Annabeth saw him, and she walked over and hugged him. "It's okay Percy, it's just a scar." she said, her voice choking up a bit.

"I know, it just feels weird." Percy said, feeling strange tingling on his scar as Annabeths stomach touched it. He kissed her head, feeling comforted holding her.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Frank asked them.

"When we were at the Pizza Parlor in Rome." Annabeth told them, "Why? How long has it been?"

"It's been five days since then." Hazel replied.

"We were in Tartarus for five days?" Percy whispered.

"Yeah, and you spent most of that time almost dying." Annabeth said, tears welling in her eyes.

"We're alive. We're finally free." Percy said, he almost never thought he would say those words. "We did it together Annabeth." he had tears in his eyes now. He kissed Annabeth on the lips, a full, beautiful kiss. They finally weren't in danger anymore, they were free. She was smiling against his lips, and he was smiling too. He felt like a massive burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt so light with joy, that he could've floated off the ground. In reality, all those things can't even come close to describing how he felt, there were no words that could. To be free of a depressing shell, to be freed from a horrible, everlasting nightmare, to be alive, that's some of it.

"You guys should go get something to eat, you **have** to be hungry." Leo said, interupting the moment of bliss.

"Yeah, I could eat a bull." he said, looking at Annabeth, who understood what he meant, and she started laughing with him.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, just an inside joke." she managed to say between laughs. Percy turned to go down the stairs, and as he turned, everyone gasped. He had accidently shown his back, the back that Medusa had raked with her claws.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Quick, Piper, go get a mirror so he can see." Annabeth said, signaling to Piper, who had a shocked expression on her face. "Percy, I'm so sorry." Annabeth whispered.

"What happened? What did this?" Jason asked, his voice squeaking.

"What happened to your back?" Hazel asked, her hand covering her mouth. Memories washed over him. _Being knocked onto his back... Medusa hissing in his ear... razor-sharp claws slicing his back... unbearable pain shooting up his back... warm blood soaking his shirt. _All that came back in a matter of milliseconds. He was starting to tremble, and he felt weak on his knees. Piper came back with a mirror, and Percy looked to see four inch thick, lines running across the length of his back. He shuddered, almost feeling the claws rake his backside.

"I think we should head to the mess, for food, and to tell you the story." Percy said, shaking. They all agreed, and he went downstairs, and he was eating some pizza. Annabeth told them all the story, and explained each of his injuries. Out of curiosity, he looked down at his leg, and there were two fang marks where the Chimera bit him. By the end of the story, Leo looked like he wanted to build him an idol and bow down to it. Jason had an awed look about him, Piper looked scared, and Hazel was the same. Frank on the other hand, he was the same as Leo, about to help him build the solid celestial-bronze idol, and begin doing a ritual dance.

"How are you alive?" Jason asked plainly.

"I'm talented, and I had Annabeth with me." Percy said, and Annabeth snuggled closer to him. He held her closer and kissed the top of her head. She looked at him and smiled, then wrinkled her nose.

"You need a shower Seaweed Brain." she said, chuckling.

"And I have no doubt that you will need one too Wise Girl." he said smiling.

"Your taking a shower before I kiss you again." she said, and that convinced Percy.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few, and then you need to take a shower before I kiss you." he almost laughed at the look on Annabeth's face.

"Alright, get going." she said, looking a little... disappointed. He went and took a shower, albeit it was more then a few minutes. It felt so good to feel the hot water on him, it took an hour. By the time he was done, he was wearing a new pair of jeans, and a new Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Annabeth glared at him playfully, and she took her shower. When she came out, gods. She was absolutely stunning, sure, all she wore was a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some jean shorts, but she was beautiful. He quickly walked up to her and gave her a kiss, and she kissed him back eagerly.

"I'm gonna go to bed." he whispered, after the kiss was over of course.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure." he said, and pecked her on the lips. They went into his room, closed the door, and went to sleep. Percy fell asleep, with the smell of her lemon-scented air, and the warmth of her body as she held him. He went to sleep, finally at peace.

* * *

**Okay, so Percy and Annabeth finally get some peace, and I hope you like that I left off with some Percabeth for you guys. If you're wondering, I know what it means to have a scar, I got one in a riding lawnmower accident. So... I will try to update daily, and if I do, then it will be finished on Christmas day! That would be a good present, don't you think. Please give a favorite, and leave a review! As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	27. Jason Grace XXVII

**Hey everyone! How's it going! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write. I'm sorry if this seems like a filler for you guys, but hey, what can I do? So, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jason**

The scars on Percy's back were definitely shocking. The fact that he got them from Medusa, that was also shocking. Percy was probably the bravest demigod ever known, albeit Jason admitted grudgingly. He fought the Minotaur with a broken leg, he fought the Gorgons _and_ Medusa, and he also fought the King of Telekhines, Sfagi. _Was there anything Percy didn't do?_ He felt a little jealous of Percy, of all his heroic deeds.

Jason was having all of these thoughts, while standing on the deck of the _Argo II_. He was standing there with Piper, holding hands and watching the sun set. He was beginning to wonder if Piper found Percy heroic. Jason has done plenty of heroic things too, like he defeated Krios, he fought Porphyrion, he's defeated numerous other monsters, but Percy still outshadowed him.

"It's amazing that Percy is still alive." Piper commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty incredible." Jason muttered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" he asked, trying to get off the subject.

"You've been acting strange ever since Percy and Annabeth came back." Piper pressed.

"Nothing is the matter, it's all sunshine and lollipops over here!" he replied, and Piper giggled. Piper moved closer to him, and wrapped her arm around him.

"It's okay Jason, you don't need to be jealous of Percy." she whispered into his ear.

"Pfft, me... jealous, ha! That's funny." he exclaimed. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer. Piper sighed, obviously content to be with him. He began to feel the anxieties blow away, he felt comforted just holding her. They sat there, watching the sun set, and he felt nothing was more perfect. Sure, that might sound cheesy, but that doesn't matter.

They stood there for a little while, and the sun was gone, taking the warmth of the day with it. The moon was starting climb out when they decided that it was time to go to bed. Jason walked Piper to her room, and reluctantly let go of her hand. He went into his cabin, and fell on the bed, and went to sleep.

_Jason could see the Roman demigods, they were standing in formation, their cohorts had three in the front, and two in the back. They were lined two-by-twenty. Reyna was sitting on her Pegasus, Octavion was right next to her, on a brown Pegasus. Octavion was wearing a purple cape, signaling that they had made him a Praetor._

_ "I know that none of you want to continue fighting the Greeks-" Reyna started._

_ "Damn right! Have you __**seen **__their fighting style!?" a child of Mercury called out._

_ "They fight just like Percy! But now there are hundreds!" a child of Corus called out._

_ "We'll be torn to ribbons if we go out there! I rather like my hide not having a dozen arrows in it!" a child of Mars yelled. Others were starting yell out complaints as well, he could see Dakota standing in front of the fifth, and he had a stump where his left arm was._

_ "QUIET!" Octavion yelled. "We'll have a day of rest, but tomorrow, you're gonna charge that field, and kill all of the Greeks! Is that clear?" they grumbled, obviouslt thankful they wouldn't be sliced up today. The dream shifted..._

_ Now Jason was standing in the camp, Clarisse, Thalia, and Grover were standing around a table, a map, charts, and lists all layed out in front of them. "How many casualties?" Clarisse asked._

_ "Hermes Cabin has: Nine Wounded, but Four died of their wounds this morning. Ares Cabin has taken Seven Wounded, and One died of her wounds last night. The Athena Cabin has Four wounded, and Malcom died in the battle last night, along with three others. And Hephaestus Cabin has Three Wounded, but one was killed by a Scorpion Ballista this afternoon. Twelve Satyrs have died, and Nine tree nymphs as well. Nine of the Hunters are wounded, and need immediate medical attention, and two have died." Grover said reading the list._

_ "May the dead find peace in Elysium." Thalia whispered._

_ "We can't keep this up." Clarisse said, through shut eyes, tears streaming down her face. "We can't keep losing campers, one of the Hermes guys who died was only ten, TEN!" she hissed._

_ "I know, and we're trying. We're also running out of supplies. The siege is starting to take it's toll." the dream faded to black at that..._

Jason woke up, feeling completely drenched in sweat. The Romans have killed several Greek campers, killing other Demigods! He couldn't imagine what that must've felt like, Clarisse had mentioned a ten year old died, a ten year old! Who could've been that cruel, that evil, not even Octavion would do that!

He went to the shower, and took a hot relaxing one. When Jason got out, he saw Percy and Annabeth chatting with Piper, Leo, and Hazel. He felt wobbly on his knees, he couldn't tell them about his dream, he just couldn't. He could feel the vomit about to come up his throat if he didn't control himself. Piper was now next to him, he hadn't noticed her get up.

"You look pale." she said, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just fine, just morning sickness." he lied, hoping she would believe it. She stopped pestering him, and she sat down at the table again, bringing him with her. Percy and Annabeth went to the Relax Room, as Leo liked to call it, to leave Piper and Jason alone. He just needed some food in his stomach he decided, that was all. The day hadn't started that well...

* * *

**So, sorry if I made Jason seem like a jerk, but hey, just go with the flow, it's all for a reason. I'll be updating later today, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	28. Annabeth Chase XXVIII

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I apologize if it's a little short, but I'm starting to wrap it up! Tomorrow I will post the last chapter! Just one more chapter! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I apologize once again if it's a little slow, but it's coming to a wrap up. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth felt like she could almost cry from relief, a massive burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She and Percy were finally safe from all of the danger of the past few days, finally free. The horrors, and the evil things that they saw in Tartarus were finally over, they wouldn't have to see them again. She no longer had to worry if Percy was going to get himself killed. They were now able to relax, they were able to find peace, even if it would only be for a little while.

She and Percy were sitting in the relax room, cuddling, and enjoying each others company. She could almost feel the relief, the happiness coming off Percy, and she was pretty sure he could feel it rolling her too. They could finally be together without doom lurking over their shoulders. Annabeth never wanted to let Percy go, she wanted to stay like that forever. She felt complete, whole, in other words, perfect.

Percy kissed her on the head, and rubbed her arm. She closed her eyes and snuggled her head into his chest. She was almost tempted to fall asleep, right there, while she was safe and comforted. Annabeth sighed in content, nothing could be more perfect. "Hey Percy?" she said.

"Yeah Annabeth?" he replied.

"What will we do when the whole war is over?" she asked, the question had been nagging her mind.

"Well, I think we should wait and see before making a descision." Percy said thoughtfully.

"I know, but couldn't we at least make some sort of plans, hopes to keep us going." she opened her eyes and turned to look at Percy.

"I already have something to keep moving, you." he said smiling, he kissed her then. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. He smiled too, and soon they were like typical a typical, modern young love, making out on the couch. She moved her arms into his mop of black hair, while she felt his arms wrap around her waist. They probably made out for a good ammount of time, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the two of them, if the world ended, it wouldn't have mattered.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, breaking away from the kiss.

"What?" she replied, a little disappointed.

"Where'd my shirt go?" he said, and she snapped out of the cloudy feeling she had been in. She saw that he was now bare chest, not that it wasn't attractive, he was definitely on the muscular side. He had a six-pack, which really turned her on, and his arms were pretty muscular. She blushed when she saw his chest, which made Percy start chuckling, and she blushed as red as a tomato. But when she looked at his abs, she saw the scar. She remembered the horrible moment, when that blade came rushing down and into him. Annabeth felt tears well up in her eyes. Percy followed where she was looking at, and he obviously understood.

"Annabeth," he started, "it's not your fault."

"I know, it's just, I wish you didn't get hurt so much." a few loose tears fell.

"Listen, it's okay, you won't lose me, I'll always be here for you." Percy said, holding her face in his hands and looking her in the eyes. She nodded, and kissed him again, it was a deep and passionate kiss, she put all of her feelings for him into it. Percy kissed her back with the same strength, the same passion. Annabeth was happy, this is what content is supposed to be. This is what made life worthwhile, the one that you love.

They stopped kissing, and Percy went to get his shirt back on, and then went to go see Leo. Annabeth went to see Piper and Hazel talking, so she joined them. They were discussing what will they do now, go help the Greek camp, or go prepare for Gaea. It was a hard descision, so they decided that they'll bring it up at dinner. This was a descision for the entire crew to make. Annabeth went up to the deck, to go see Percy. She saw that he was still talking to Leo.

"... I am seriously going to go through with it." Percy said.

"Dude, don't you think it's a little ridiculous?" Leo said.

"Yeah, you're not even seventeen yet." Jason said.

"I know, but I'll feel better when I give it to her." Percy replied. Annabeths' heart fluttered to her throat. _What does Percy want to give me?_ she thought. She had an idea, but it couldn't be. She was trying to think now, what could he want to give her. She went back down the stairs, and into the relax room, where she sat thinking. She was so absorbed thinking, she didn't notice Percy until he wrapped his arms around her. "Hi." he whispered in her ear.

"Hi." she replied, and looked up to kiss him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?" she lied.

"Oh, I thought you were thinking about something." he said, and sat next to her to hold her. She felt his arms wrap around her, and she leaned into him. She fell asleep there, in his arms, thinking about their future together...

* * *

**Okay, so sorry if this chapter was a little mushy, but I think it was needed. I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, or whatever winter holiday you celebrate! I hope you enjoyed the story, it's an early present, and as always, Have A Nice Day!**


	29. Percy Jackson XXIX

**Okay guys, sorry I didn't post yesterday, I just didn't have the inspiration. I finally got that EUREKA moment this morning. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, tell me how you like it! And now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy carried Annabeth back into his cabin, and he watched her sleep for a little while. She looked like she was having a good dream, because she was smiling, and murmuring quiet things. She looked so beautful while she slept. He probably would've been content to just watch her sleep, but he was tired too. So he kissed her head one time, and fell asleep then and there.

_He was back at Camp Half-Blood, and the scene was depressing. The camp was gathered around the campfire, and they were burning shrouds. There were ten shrouds total, One Ares shroud, Four Hermes Shroud, Four Athena shrouds, and One Hephaestus shroud. He could see that one of the Athena shrouds had a chain necklace on, there was a shriek-owl attached. He recognized it, it was a gift that Athena gave one of her children, that she had given Malcolm. The dream starting shifting..._

_ He was now standing on a wide open plain. There were a couple trees in the distance, but mostly it was just tall grass. There was a person coming towards him, and he recognized it, Gaea. __**"You will never be at peace, Perseus Jackson. You will never escape all the horrors of Tartarus, you will die, and it will be more painful then anything you have ever experienced. I can guarantee that your prescious Annabeth Chase, will die with you. You will never escape me."**__ And then Gaea laughed, a cold, hard, evil laugh, it sent chills up his back._

He woke up, sitting up straight, sweat clinging to his forehead. He looked next to him to see Annabeth was waking up now too, probably because of him. "What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" she said, with a little smile on her lips.

"Just a bad dream." he said, trying to convince himself.

"Percy, we both know that you're lying." she whispered into his ear. He sighed, there was no way he was going to get out of telling her. So he told her the dream, but left out the whole camp part. She nodded, and she listened. "We won't let Gaea win, okay." Annabeth comfoterd him. He nodded, and held her a little tighter, not wanting to let go of her. They probably layed there for a few more minutes, then they went to their separate rooms to go and get changed.

Percy got changed into a new Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, and he put on some jeans. He went into the mess, and saw everyone already at the table. Annabeth had gotten changed into a new CHB T-Shirt, and some jean shorts. Sure, she dressed plain, but she was still beautiful, absolutely stunning. He walked over to her, sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She smiled, and snuggled into his chest. Then began the serious conversations, what to do next.

"We're gonna have to go back to Camp Half-Blood, and stop the two sides from fighting." Jason said.

"Yeah, we're gonna need the Greeks and Romans united to fight Gaea." Percy replied.

"But the odds of that happening are close to none, even if we could get them to stop fighting for twelve seconds." Leo piped in.

"It's going to be difficult, but we have no choice." Annabeth entered the convesation, "If Gaea rises, and the Demigods aren't united, we're all dead."

"Yeah, but the question is, how are we going to get them to listen to us?" Hazel asked.

"We could try to get a god to help us." Piper suggested.

"How will we do that though?" Percy asked now, a little curious.

"Well, which gods are friendly to you?" she replied.

"Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus to a degree, my dad natrally, and that's it." Percy listed all the gods who didn't want him dead.

"Are you seriously enemies with **every** other god." Frank asked.

"Pretty much." he said.

"Well, which of those gods are good negotiators?" Piper asked now. Two gods came to their minds, and they were almost tempted to not do anything.

"Hermes and Apollo, gods help us all." Percy muttered under his breath.

"So, I guess next stop is New York?" Leo asked.

"Aye, aye Admiral." Jason said, standing up and saluting.

"At ease, I'll go charter the coordinates, and we'll set sail." Leo said, walking off to the control thing, Percy didn't know what to call it. "Oh, and make sure we're able to avoid Hercules, won't you?" Leo said over his shoulder.

"We'll try our best." Percy said. After that, everyone left in different directions. Jason and Piper went to the relax room, Hazel and Frank stayed in the mess, so Percy and Annabeth went to the deck. They sat on a couple of benches, and watched the sun rising in the sky. "It's a good day." Percy said.

"It is." Annabeth said.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"When we get to New York, I have to give you something." he finally managed to say, gathering what guts and courage he had.

"What is it." she said, sounding curious.

"I can't tell you, but I want to give it to you, ahead of time, it'll represent a promise." he managed to say, officially confusing himself.

"So, like a promise... thing." she said slowly, a smile on her face.

"Okay, fine, it's a promise ring!" he couldn't take it anymore. Annabeth was silent for like, five milliseconds, which felt like a lifetime to Percy. After, she kissed him, deeply, passionately. The kiss practically sent his nerves off the charts, it sent a shiver down his back. The kiss was that powerful, his brain went into overtime because of it. It had to be the best kiss ever. He kissed her back, hoping to have the same ammount of power in it. She was sliding her hands into his moppy black hair. He felt her shiver, which he took as a good sign. They continued kissing for a while, until Annaneth broke the contact.

"Yes, I'll accept your promise ring." she gasped, her mouth mere centimeters from his. Percy felt a huge smile on his mouth, probably his same old goofy smile. To say he was excited, was to say that Mt. Everest was a hill. He couldn't describe the joy that filled his heart. Annabeth was smiling too, she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" he asked, a little worried.

"No, I'm just happy." she said, and he felt relieved. THey cuddled on the bench for a long while, watching the sun rise and fall in the sky. Today was so amazing, nothing could ruin it.

"Come on, let's go to bed, tomorrow, we rescue our friends..." Percy said, holding Annabeth's hand.

* * *

**Hey everyone, so this is the end to my House of Hades fanfic. I must say, it was awesome to write this, I enjoyed it. I'm glad that over 20,000 people enjoyed it too! You guys are awesome! So, if you want to know more of what I plan, go to the next chapter!**


	30. Epilogue

**Okay guys, your probably wondering: Where's the Epilogue? Sorry, no epilogue. But before you kill me, how's this idea instead... a sequel! I want you to come onto my Page, and do a poll. If you want a sequel, hit yes, in not, hit no. If enough people say yes, I'll make a sequel. The poll will only be open for about two days, so I really suggest you hurry. Also, one more thing. I would really love it if all of you went to read my Northern Heroes: Blood and Steel fanfic! It would mean a lot to me. So, enough about that, and As Always, Have A Nice Day!**

_This Story is dedicated to:_

7NationArmy

Ace1412

AngeRebelCP

Angel-Jen

AnnabethandPercyJackson17

BlowMeOneLastKiss

Colts12broncos18

Dark Angel4566

Don't touch my Seaweed Brain

Ecila404

ExceedinglyPeculiarChick

HarryLuvsGinny4Ever22

Hozven

HunterofArtemis6995

IzzyBookLover98

Justin2112

KICKinitwithx

KikaLee

Lil'Ray-Ray1410

Moondapple18

Nath Solitude

PJOrules101

Percabeth Fans For The Win

Rosepink 4140

SeventhWheel

SilverShadowJynx

ThaliaBeauregard

Thalia Bolt

TheWall1706

ThieaTitanOfShiningLight

aishacake220

avrilparamore78

didnotthinkofthat

gdag1321

kooky656

nyknicknac

random-latina

saltwater10

smegol26

soccerlover91

takemeto1nderland

twilightershay16

workslikeclockwork


	31. SEQUEL IS UP!

**Alright guys, you voted, and here are the results!**

**Yes for a sequel = 67**

**No for a sequel = 0**

**I guess I'll be righting a sequel! I already have it up! Look for Heroes of Olympus: The War for Olympus! Go there, because I'll be expecting all fo you to read and review! I'll be putting the link down at the bottom! I'm really excited for the sequel, and I hope you guys are too! I hope to see you there, and as always, Have A Nice Day!**

**Link to the sequel:**

**sorry! It won't let me put the link! Just type in the search, **Heroes of Olympus: The War for Olympus


	32. CONTEST!

**ALRIGHT! I have a contest for you guys! I need 17 Republic Troopers, and 16 Imperial Troopers! Details are below, see if you're interested!**

**Republic Trooper:**

**Available Species: Human, Zabrak, Gand, Kel Dor, Nautolan, Gran, Nikto, Mon Calamari, Weequay, Togruta, Ongree, Duros, Mirialan, Twi'lek, and Cathar...**

**Imperial Trooper:**

**Available Species: Human, Chiss, Rattataki, Cathar, and Zabrak**

**Set Up:**

**Name: Examples = Plo Koon for Kel Dor, Ashen Kolar for Zabrak, Yuun for Gand, Kit Fisto for Nautolan, Nysad for Nikto, Guss Tuno for Mon Calamari, Tanno Vik for Weequay, Ahsoka Tano for Togruta, Acros-Krik for Ongree, Gar Stazi for Duros, Luminara Unduli for Mirialan, Aayla Secura for Twi'lek, Aric Jorgan for Cathar, Kung'urama'nuruodo(they usually shorten the name...) for Chiss, and Kailyo Djannis for Rattataki...**

**Species: All listed above...**

**Rank: I need 1 captain, 2 lieutenants, 3 or 4 sergeants, 2 - 5 corporals, and the rest privates...**

**Age: preferably 18 - 150(each species respective age...)**

**Gender: Male, Female, or Neither if case...**

**Height: Each species respective**

**Weight: Again, each species respective**

**Hair Color: If any that is**

**Eye Color: Once again, each species respective**

**Details: Scars, Birth defects, Birthmarks, Mental State, etc...**

**Specialty: Explosives expert, Heavy-Gunner, Sniper, Strategist, Engineer, etc...**

**I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY: "Perfect soldier" CHARACTERS! IF YOUR CHARACTER IS PERFECT, NO ACCEPTANCE!**

**I will need the 17 Republic Soldiers, and 16 Imperial Soldiers! I WILL ONLY ACCEPT THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGING!**

**So please, send me your characters! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**

* * *

**By the way, I need these characters for a Star Wars short story that I have planned! Please help me! If you need any extra info, go to wookiepeedia!**

* * *

**Okay, guys, PLEASE SEND ME CHARACTERS! I really need characters!(insert me on my hands and knees)**

**I beg of you! I don't care if you don't like Star Wars! You can hate it! But, if you really like my stories, please send me characters! PLEASE!**


	33. ROLLING STONE ISSUE!

**Last Author's Note, I swear! I just saw something that enraged me beyond belief! The Rolling Stone, famous for showing the famous faces of celebrities and musicians, just featured possibly one of the most infamous men this year... Yes, none other, than the only surviving, Boston Fucking Bomber. Inside, they told the "heartbreaking" tale of a boy turned monster. Saying that I'm pissed is an understatement! I know people who were there!**

**One of my friends said this: no one whom endangers so many lives, traumatizes so many more, and kills people gets anything but a long drop, and a short stop, i have this nice necklace for them too.~ Ahh, gotta love Jon's humor...**

**Anyways, tell me what you think? Just because he had issues, and slight mental issues, does that excuse his actions? Or, is Rolling Stone just a group of fucktards? How is your reaction. This doesn't just have to be an american thing, suicide bombers and terrorists are everywhere(albeit, mostly in the U.S...)**


End file.
